


Of Dwobbits and Elves

by NerdKenz2001



Series: Of Dwobbits and Elves [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Caring Thranduil, Dwobbits, Elves, Legolas Greenleaf & Tauriel Friendship, M/M, Mpreg, Parent Thranduil, Protective Legolas Greenleaf, Thorin Is an Idiot, Thranduil Not Being An Asshole, i like how that's a tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 17:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 32,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20246536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdKenz2001/pseuds/NerdKenz2001
Summary: Bilbo is being treated by King Thranduil and his son, Prince Legolas, after the Battle of the Five Armies. While he is being treated they both find out that Bilbo is with child and Bilbo, who is still scared of Thorin, asks them not to tell the Company of the child.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Also I have a discord so if you want to talk to me about it just follow this link:
> 
> http://discord.gg/hkUPneP

Thranduil was in shocked to say the least, and normally nothing can surprise him with how many years he has been living. However, this...This surprised him. He knew that male elves can become pregnant but it was surprising to say the least. Yes, the books he has read said that hobbits have some of the same characteristics but this is a surprise. Yes, he has never had dealings with halflings before but most would think that elves had male pregnancy. 

_"Adar, how na- i perian? (Father, how is the hobbit?)' _Legolas asked his father as he entered the tent that was housing the unconscious hobbit after the battle. Thranduil looked up and his son and pursed his lips, and Legolas knew that it meant that something was bothering his Adar and it's serious. _"What na- ha? (What is it?)"_

_"I__ perian na- with hén (The hobbit is with child)." _Legolas stared at his father in disbelief. The hobbit was in battle and he was with child?! 

_" I babe... Na- ha? (The babe...is it?)"_ Thranduil shook his head and told his son that the babe was still alive, but he fears more for the hobbit the he does the babe at the moment. "Why father?"

"My son," Thranduil sighed and put his hand on the halfling's forehead in remorse. "He was banished and threatened by the father of the babe. I fear that he will fade."

"Fade? Can hobbits...?"

"Hobbits are descended from dwarves and elves my son. Hobbits have the ability to fade according to history books." Thranduil sighed and took a sip of water that sat on the bedside table. "I fear-"

"Um, excuse me?" Both of the royalty of the Kingdom of Mirkwood looked up and saw three young dwarves that they held captive in their dungeons. The one who was blond with his arm in a sling was the one who addressed them while the other two, one with stubble more than a beard and one with mittens, just stood behind the blond dwarf awkwardly. "How is Master Baggins?"

"Why would your lot what to know anyway?" Legolas asked in a threatening tone. "It was your so called 'King' who threatened to kill the poor hobbit."

"Uncle was sick!" The stubble-beard dwarf exclaimed. "He would never treat his One so carelessly if he wasn't!"

"And yet he did." Thranduil looked over at the three young dwarves in annoyance. "If you three do not have anything else to contribute to Master Baggins recovery then leave."

"He is our friend," the one with mittens cried. "We have a right-"

"You lost the right to call him your friend with you lot did nothing as your King threatened to kill the poor creature!" Thrauduil snapped in annoyance. "Leave! Now!"

"But-"

"Guards! Remove these dwarves at once!" The three dwarves glared at the king while they were 'escorted' put of the healing tent of the hobbit. Thranduil stood there, breathing heavily through his nose, before he felt a hand on his armored covered forearm. 

"P-please," the hobbit begged. "Do not take your anger with Thorin out on them. They are young."

"I am not a good king by any means, Master Hobbit, but threatening to kill someone who helped me regain my kingdom is not an honorable thing to do."

"T-Thorin is a good man but..." Legolas, who'd thought it would be a good idea to change the subject, decided to asked Bilbo if he knew that he is with child. The hobbit hesitated before nodding with a lump in his throat. 

"Would you like me to inform that pig-headed king that he is going to be a father-"

"NO!" Bilbo shouted before grimacing at his headache. "I m-mean I..."

"You are still afraid of him, aren't you?" Thranduil asked softly. Bilbo nodded slowly before tears fell down the sides of his face. 

"D-during the journey, he was so sweet and kind in private. Always telling me he loves me, but to throw our love away for some stupid rock...? I did it to prevent war and save them but..."

"You do not to speak anymore," replied Thranduil as he put his hand on Bilbo's forehead in order for the pain to reside. "What he did to you was unforgivable and he has no right for forgiveness from you, Master Hobbit. Rest and we will discuss this at a later time. My son will stay here while I got check on the other wounded."

"Thank you, your majesty...."

"No need to call me that. You are _Mín mellon (Our friend)." _With that, the elvish king slipped out of the tent and went on with his duties. 

"You must have really impressed my father with your deed, Master Hobbit." Legolas smiled and sat down in a chair next to the hobbit's bed. "Not many can do that."

"Call my Bilbo, your majesty."

"Then I insist you call me Legolas, but honestly. You have helped a greet deal."

"I just wished he could see that." Legolas pursed his lips and nodded in understanding before he decided to change the subject. Maybe something to get Bilbo to smile again.

"Can you tell me of your home? What is it like?" Bilbo smiled sadly and begin to regale the elvish prince about the Shire. The sights, the smells, the tastes, everything one could think of when describing a place that one has spent their whole life in. About how everyone morning, you can smell different types of freshly baked pies as the cool, how everyone can hear and see a gaggle of fauntlings run around as they play, or everyone knew everyone in town. 

Legolas closed his eyes and he imagined the Shire. It sounded so peaceful and he wished that he could go there. Probably with his family and friends as they tried out halfling food. Would it be as good as elvish pies? The green hills sound nice since the grass in Mirkwood has all but died due to the darkness in the forest. To think, there is a place in all of Arda where the most dangerous thing is a hobbit mom looking to punish her child. 

"I wish I could go there..." Legolas sighed.

"Why?"

"I am the crown prince! I just can't go off to visit a place that is across the world! My father would die of a heart attack like the common man!" Legolas laughed. "Can you imagine? I come back and my father is dead in the ground due to him having a heart attack! Why, the only thing worse is if I marry a dwarf! Now that would cause him to drop dead at the mere _thought _of such a thing!"

"Now dwarves aren't all that bad," Bilbo giggled.

"Maybe so, but me, the heir to my father's throne marrying a dwarf will be...will be...well I don't know. However, father would never approve if I did."

"Maybe he will if you truly love a dwarf."

"Maybe...wait. Why are we talking about my non-existent love life! Let's talk about the babe. Have you picked any names yet?" Bilbo nodded slightly before giving a mournful smile. 

"Frodo if it is a boy and Mirabella if it's a girl."

"Very hobbit-y names." Bilbo laughed softly and put a hand on his stomach in an almost morning sort of manner. 

"That they are. That they are..."

"Is something wrong?"

"I just...I wished that Thorin still loved me. I always wanted a huge family like most hobbits do, almost eight or six at the least. I'm fine with one fauntling though since my babe was conceived out of love...That is all I could ask for. I wonder if the babe will be more dwarf or more hobbit?"

"Which would you like," asked Legolas.

"I want my babe to take after Thorin. I want my baby to take after the dwarf side."

* * *

"What do you mean those tree-shaggers won't let you see Bilbo?" Thorin growled as he laid on the bed in his healing tent. "He is apart of the company!"

"According to King of the tree-shaggers," Fili hissed in annoyance. "We lost the right to say that after...everything that has happened."

The rest of the company of Thorin Oakenshield shouted and cried that what happened was no one's fault and that they had every right to see their hobbit. Some said they should just go up there and see Bilbo, while others (Balin and Bofur) did not want to risk the recovery of the hobbit if they were to start arguing with the elves. Unfortunately, the other choice was the one who most agree on. As a result, those of the company who were able to move around would march up to Bilbo's healing tent and see him. 

That is how Fili, Kili, Ori, Nori, Bifur, Dwalin, Gloin, and Bomber are found marching through the elves healing camps and demanding that elvish guards let them in so that could see their hobbits, but the guards just sneered at them and informed then that their king has ordered them not to let anyone in with the hobbit or the royal family's explicit permission. As well as all dwarves being banned from the healing tent unless otherwise stated. 

"What if going on here?" All eight of the dwarves and the two elvish guards turned their heads and saw that the voice belong to Gandalf the Grey. 

"Gandalf! Can you tell these tree-shaggers that we want to see Bilbo!" Nori said as he smirked at the guards.

"I am sorry Mithrandir," one guard stated. "But King Thranduil has stated explicitly that no one, even you, may visit the hobbit unless other wise stated by the hobbit or the royal family."

Gandalf nodded in understanding before asking the other guard to ask Bilbo, if he is awake of course, if he could come inside and check on him. The guard nodded at his request before entering the tent after introducing himself just encase someone was indecent of course. After a few moments, the guard returned and said that Bilbo has granted permission for Gandalf to enter his tent, but as the dwarves followed the wizard both guards stepped in front of the folds of the tent. 

"_Just _Mithrandir is permitted."

"Did you ask him if we could enter?" Dwalin snapped at them.

"I did, and the halfling stated clear as day that he will only see three dwarves whose names are Fili, Kili, and Ori _after _he speaks to Mithrandir. Good day."

"Why only them?" Gloin grumbled. "Why not all of us?"

"Maybe he is only requesting those three since he can't handle all of us at one? Remember, he did have a head wound." Ori explained, which did calm the dwarves down but only somewhat.

"I guess," Bomber mumbled. "Well I will go back to Thorin and the others. Fili, Kili, and Ori, you stay 'ere."

The three younger dwarves nodded and found some empty crates to sit on as they waited for Gandalf to reappear. "Do you think that Bilbo is okay?"

"I'm sure he is, Ori." Fili said as he slapped the shy dwarf on the back. "After all, he is as stubborn as uncle is!"

"He is, that one! Even though he's a bit too fussy." Kili laughed and grabbed an apple out of his pocket.

"Ey! You got anymore?"

"Nope!" Kili smiled with a face full of apple. "Get your own food, dear ol' heir to the throne of Erebor!"

Fili just grumbled in response and glared at his brother. He was about to say something to his annoying little brother, bit stopped when the tent flaps of Bilbo's healing tent opened up revealing the wizard who constantly helped them throughout the quest. They were about to talk to him, but his face was grim, as if someone died. "Is something wrong, Gandalf?"

"I...I need to talk to Thranduil. Bilbo has requested you. Goodbye." With a sweep of his grey robes, he left to find the King and he left the three young dwarves alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my discord so I can take some prompts for the future installment of this series.
> 
> https://discord.gg/hkUPneP

The two princes of the recently reclaimed Erebor and their childhood friend decided that it was better to not question the distressed wizard and that making sure that Bilbo was okay. They did glare at the guards when they were finally let through the tent flaps and immediately frowned when they came face to face with the Woodland Realm's prince sitting by _their _hobbit. That was unexceptionable, but they didn't let their annoyance show and went to greet the one who they came to love as family. 

"Bilbo!" 

"Master Baggins!"

"Mister Boggins!"

Bilbo smiled softly at their exclamation and motioned them over so that he could hug the young dwarfs in relief. He had missed these three since he started caring for them like an Uncle cares for his nephews, and he wants to protect them from the hardships of the world. "How are you three doing? Are you alright?"

"'Tis but a scratch, Mister Boggins!" Kili smiled at the hobbit who he considers apart of his family. "Besides, all the young lasses love scars!"

"Scars don't do anything when your face is hideous," laughed Fili. Kili cried in defense that he was young and still growing!

"Fili," Bilbo lightly scolded. "Leave your brother alone."

Fili nodded before sitting on the edge of Bilbo's bed. "How are you feeling Bilbo? That Elf King was in here for an awfully long time, why, Dwalin thought he was trying to turn you into an elf!" 

Legolas glared at the blond dwarf but decided not to say anything since he wouldn't want to upset Bilbo. During their time together, Bilbo has become somewhat of a family member to him. Someone he can confide to when he couldn't talk to his father or Tauriel. Someone who wouldn't judge him for having feelings and emotions.

"Elves aren't that bad, Fili." The three young dwarves all cried out about how elves are evil because Thorin and the older dwarves say so! "Then that means that young elves think that dwarves are evil when they aren't. If you guys get to know each other, I am sure you four would get along fine."

All of the young (mentally young since they are all older than Bilbo) members of their races just stared at each other before looking back at Bilbo. Ori asked if they had to and Bilbo, the genius he is, decided to guilt trip them into getting to know each other. "You don't have to, but I thought it would be nice for you four to get along since it would mean so much for me. If you don't want to talk to each other then that's fine..."

All four of them felt horrible for making Bilbo upset and they decided to try it if it made the hobbit happy, while Bilbo smiled internally. Young children always feel like they need to validate themselves to those they care for. Normally he wouldn't use that against them but he wanted the four of them to get along until he goes back to the Shire anyway. 

It's going to hurt leaving them but Thorin scares him. Thorin banished him and what if he didn't want the child? Would he threaten him again? And what about Fili? Would he still be the heir even though Bilbo is carrying Thorin's babe? Would the dwarves try to take the babe and throw Bilbo out like he was an infested plant in a garden? Would he be disgusted with Bilbo because he is able to carry a child?

"Bilbo...? Are you alright?" Fili asked as he noticed the hobbit with tears flowing down his face. The hobbit nodded after a moment and whipped the tears from his eyes.

"Yes, I'm quite alright." Fili nodded, not believing the hobbit. 

"Well, which of the company will you want to see?" Kili asked happily, not noticing Bilbo's tension at the mention of the company. "Bofur? Dwalin? Balin? or Uncle? Now with Uncle you would have to visit him yourself, of course. However I'm sure we can get you alone with uncle."

"Well," Bilbo swallowed the lump in his throat. "I think that I need a little bit of rest before seeing anymore of the company..."

"Are you sure, Bilbo?" Ori asked. "Do we need to get you a healer? You seem a little pale."

"I'm...f-fine..." Bilbo gave a small smile before blushing when his stomach grumbled. The three young dwarves and Legolas laughed. The elf decided that he will get some food for the hobbit and will be right back. Once the elf was gone, the three dwarves started to interrogate the hobbit. 

"Now that the elf is gone, tell us the truth. Are they treating you right? Are you alright? Is anything else wrong?"

_'Should I tell them...? I don't want them to tell the others. It was hard enough to tell Gandalf.' _Bilbo thought as he looked at the concerned faces with guilt.

* * *

"King Thranduil!" Gandalf cried as he got close to the elven king. "I need to speak with you with matters that concern Bilbo Baggins."

"Is he in pain? Is his condition getting worse?"

"No," Gandalf said, and before he continued Thranduil cut him off.

"Then whatever it is can wait."

"You know exactly why I came to talk to you about Mister Baggins," Gandalf said with a harshness in his voice. He was angry at Thorin for threatening Bilbo and now the hobbit was with child? This was not an ideal situation. Add the fact that Bilbo was still scared of the older adults of the company and did not want any of them to know about the child until he felt safe with them again.

"It is his decision if he wants to let the father know of the babe. It is neither yours or mine, but his. Talk to the blasted dwarf if you want sympathy, because until Master Baggins feels safe enough for the dwarves to know then they will not be anywhere near him. That is the end of this discussion, Mithrandir. Now instead of complaining to me how the dram concerning that dwarf, I suppose you help me heal the wounded. If not then good day."

Gandalf just huffed in annoyance, but decided to do what the Woodland Realm’s king asked of him since there were few healers to be spared at the moment. After he has healed quite a few he will speak to Bilbo once more. Will keeping the child of Thorin and Bilbo secret be good or will it cause unnecessary grief in the process? 

“Ada,” both of the older beings looked up from their respective patient and saw the heir to the Woodland Realm coming towards them. “Master Baggins has requested some food and I offered to bring him some. He is alone with three young dwarves he has requested.”

Thranduil stayed silent but nodded at his son’s words. If the halfling was the one who requested the three dwarves then he has no say in the matter, so he point his son to the rations station and went on his business as usual.

...

Gandalf was walking towards Bilbo’s tent when he was intercepted by three young dwarves who were apart of Thorin’s company. He raised his greying eyebrow at them and asked the three young dwarves what was the matter.

"Bilbo won't tell us what is wrong with him. He says he is fine but when he smelt the food princeling brought in he threw up the little food he had in his stomach! I mean," Fili paused. "I mean I would probably throw up at the smell of rabbit food as well, but the princeling looked worried and called for the healers and pushed us out of the healing tent. When the healers finally left we tried to go back inside but Thranduil's son said that no one is to disturbed Bilbo and he left after telling the guards that no one but elven healers are to enter."

Gandalf pursed his lips before nodding with a distant look in his eyes. The healers must worry that Bilbo will lose the babe since they seemed to panic at Bilbo threw up, even though that is a normal thing during pregnancy. It'll be a dark day in Arda if Bilbo was to lose the babe, and since Hobbits have similarities to elves...he might fade since he believes that Thorin hates him for stealing the Arkenstone, and if Bilbo fades... He shudders to even think of the result.

"Thank you for informing me. I will visit Master Baggins when he he well rested. Now show me to where the rest of the company is staying. I really want to check up on them myself." 

The three nodded sadly, but led the wizard over to the dwarven healing camp. Many of the dwarven warriors from the Iron Hills were injured and dying due to their stubbornness and refusal to accept aid from the elves. Gandalf shook his head at the hatred that was shared by the two races, but this hatred has gone back all the way to the First Age.

"Gandalf," Balin whispered in happiness once the old wizard entered the healing tent of the company. "Am I glad to see you."

"As am I, but I wish it would be on a more joyful day than this."

The company nodded at that before Bofur asked the three lads who their meeting with Bilbo went. Fili told the rest of the company who'd the visit went and he didn't exclude the part where Bilbo got sick, causing the company to grow increasingly worried for their burglar. 

"Then we must go over-" Dwalin's rant was cut off by Gandalf by slamming his staff on the ground.

"Bilbo Baggins will not be distrubed right now. You lot might now accept the healing power of elves, those who have the greatest healing ability here, and let your kin die but I will not let the hobbit fall to the same fate. If the elves say let him rest then he will rest!"

All the dwarves looked away like scolded children at Gandalf's declaration, but decided that the best course of action would to heed Gandalf's advice.

"Is there anyway," Thorin spoke after a few moments of silence. "For the elves to help my dying kin?" 

"I will see if King Thranduil has any healers to spare but I have sent word to Rivendell, and they should be sending over a hundred of their best healers." The dwarf king's brow farrowed.

"By the time they get here my kin could already be dead."

"Not likely. They are sending rangers with extra supplies for the wounded and the starved. Besides, I sent for them two weeks ago, before the battle even began." Gandalf gave a cheeky little smile to the thirteen dwarves with a mischievous glint in his eye, but also one of worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my discord so I can take some prompts for the future installment of this series.
> 
> https://discord.gg/hkUPneP


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my discord so I can take some prompts for the future installment of this series.
> 
> https://discord.gg/hkUPneP

“The babe is doing fine, Master Baggins. Just don’t do anything too straining while your pregnancy continues. I have never seen any other male except those from the elven race give birth, and not only that but your babe is of mixed blood. We will need to proceed with caution.”

Bilbo nodded in response and rested his hand on his stomach in response. He couldn't lose the babe, not now. The babe is the only thing he has to remember Thorin's love for him, even if it is gone now. Just the thought of seeing Thorin's eyes filled with hatred makes him want to cry and crawl into a hole. 

Thranduil seemed to notice the turmoil that the halfling was in and his annoyance with the new dwarven king grew tenfold. To cause such fear into a tiny creature such as the hobbit and cause him to fear for his life and his unborn babe... He knew that children were a gift for the stone-obsessed race. "If you ever need any help then my kingdom will greet you with open arms."

Bilbo just nodded and turned to lay on his side. "I am tired."

Thranduil just nodded and left the healing tent. He wants to yell at the dwarven king about how idiotic and brutish he is, but if he did he might reveal the secret the hobbit wants to keep. 

The King of the Woodland Realm decided that he needs some rest and decided to retreat to his personal tent in order to rest. It has been a long day and they following days will be equally as trying. He flopped down on his cot without even removing his armor and his crown. He closed his eyes and was on the verge of sleep when the flaps to his tents opened up, revealing his distressed son. _"Adar, i dwarves has requested cín presence  (Father, the dwarves have requested your presence)." _

_"Tur-'t ha darth-? Im baur na post (Can't it wait? I need to rest)."_ Legolas looked at his father and told him that the dwarves are adamant that he speaks to them now. He knew that his father needed rest and that he has spent a lot of his energy healing the wounded and making sure that supplies are distributed equally throughout the camp. He would take his father's place, but he doesn't have as much influence as his father does.

His father groaned as he sat up and put his hands on his back. He groaned as his back made a popping sound. "I am getting too old for this."

"You're still young in the eyes of elves, Adar." 

"You are young. I am what they considered middle aged. Help me up my son." Legolas laughed while he grabbed his father's outstretched hand and helped him to his feet. His father gave a huge yawn once he was to his feet and regained himself before he left the privacy of his tent. He had to be the picture of perfection in front of his subjects in order to make sure peace is in place. If they King wasn't worried then they shouldn't either. 

They two royal members of the Woodland Realm walked at a brisk pace towards the camp of the dwarves and stopped in front of the tent that was big enough to hold at least twenty dwarves in it (which isn't that big since dwarves are small). Thranduil introduced himself before entering the tent and was greeted with the angry faces of thirteen dwarves and the cheeky smile of a wizard who has probably inhaled too much pipeweed. Thranduil just raised an eyebrow in response and asked why he was summoned to a tent full of dwarves who looked like they want him decapitated and his head on a pike.

"I must ask for your help," Thorin grunted out like what he was saying left a nasty aftertaste in his mouth. The elven king looked at him with surprise and waited for the dwarf king to finish. "We need any healers you can spare for my kin. They are dying at a rapid pace that dwarven healers can barely keep up."

"What is in it for me?" Thranduil asked. "You have refused my help before and threaten to shoot an arrow between my eyes."

"We will return The White Gems of Lasgalen to you," Thorin said in a way like it physically pained him to say. "And...I will give you a percentage of the treasure in Erebor."

"I don't need your cursed gold. I just need the gems that belonged to my wife," Thranduil snapped. "If that is all I will see if I can spare any. I know that Lord Elrond is sending his best healers, so I will try to keep your kin alive until they arrive. No sooner. No later. Now if that is it, I will take my leave-"

"Wait! I need to know about the condition of Bilbo Baggins."

Thranduil froze and Legolas looked over at his father. Thranduil turned around and with his calm demeanor he replied to the king's question. "What about him?"

"If he is truly alright and it is _just _a head wound then why hasn't he come to see us?" Thranduil sighed heavily through his nose. 

"Mister Baggin's condition is one I am not required to tell you without his permission. You will have to ask him," Thranduil replied.

"How can we if you won't let us near him?!"

"What I-"

"Your Majesty!" An elf guard cried as he burst through the tent's flaps. "There has been an incident involving the halfing!"

"What?! What happened?!"

"There was a skirmish between ten dwarves in our camp and all the guards on hand went to settle the dispute," the guard panted. "Unbeknownst to us, a group of five dwarves entered the halfling's tent and took him! The guards cried to retrieve the hobbit, but the group of dwarves were able to find a path that hid them from out view... Also..."

"Spit it out boy!" Thranduil snapped impatiently.

"When we apprehended the dwarves who caused the skirmish, they said that they were commanded by Thorin Oakenshield to _dispose _of the halfling due to him being a traitor to the line of Durin."

Thranduil stood rigid with his back turned to the wounded king before he slowly, and menacingly, turned around. Pure hatred was seen in the icy, blue stare as the dwarves felt impending doom come across them.

"He did _what?"_

* * *

Bilbo was lying on the bed, just staring at the wall of the tent. He was staring at it as his thoughts came back to haunt him and try to get the courage to visit his beloved in the camp of dwarves, but each time he thought he found it he thought about the day where his beloved threatened to kill him. 

The formally-respectable hobbit flinched when he heard shouting in a skirmish outside his tent, but he decided that it was out of his control and stayed in bed. However, he didn't know what was really brewing. The flaps to his tent flew open quickly and before he could ask what was happening, he felt a blindfold cover his eyes and ropes bound his wrists and ankles. His natural instinct to fight was overran buy his instincts to protect his unborn fauntling. What if his kidnapper hurt his babe? 

"Stop! Let do of the hob-" Whoever's that voice was, he was cut off and Bilbo felt his kidnapper running at full force with him on his shoulder. 

After a few moments of running, his kidnapper seemed to stop and enter a darken place since the sun that was shinning through his blindfold suddenly vanished. What was the advice that Old Took used to give him and the other fauntlings of the shire? Don't let them take you to a secondary location(1)? 

Bilbo let out a grunt when he was throw like a sack of potatoes on the hard ground. His blindfold was ripped away from his eyes and he blinked a few times in order for his eyes to adjust to the darkness of a...cave? 

"So this be the 'alfing that betrayed me cousin?" Bilbo looked up and saw a red-bearded dwarf in front of him. "Where are me manners? Me name's Dain II Ironfoot. I wished we'd have met on better circumstances halfling, but I must carry out punishment for what the did to the line of Durin."

"Thorin...sent you after me...?"

"Aye. I must carry out his orders, so if you could just lay down then this will be much quicka." Dain pushed the hobbit into the ground and took his ax, which was already bloodied with orc and goblin blood and raised it above Bilbo's head. 

Bilbo wouldn't take this lying down. Even if the love that Thorin felt for him is gone doesn't mean that he wants to die or let his babe die either. Bilbo sneered and rolled away when the ax came down. His fight or slight situation had kicked in and he knew he couldn't fight, so he grabbed a discarded knife and quickly cut the ropes that were binding his ankles together while the dwarves were startled at his movement. By the time the realized what had happened it was too late. Bilbo was already gone and was able to slip the ring on his finger. 

"Find him! Find him now!"

Bilbo was running through the dwarven camp and saw sight of an angry Thranduil with an equal pissed Gandalf and Legolas. He was about to take the ring off and call out to the three, but he was in an dwarven camp. Not even those three can ward off all these dwarves who wanted his head for betraying Thorin, so he swallowed the lump in his throat and decided he should head to the camp that held the men since they will most likely look for him at the elven camp. Maybe he could fetch a pony and hide out until Thranduil and Gandalf took care of the threat against his life. 

He didn't want to be here anymore. He just wanted to go home and raise his babe. _His _babe. Not Thorin's. He will carry this babe and he will raise them to be a respectable hobbit and he will watch as his babe grows up and fall in love. Give his babe kisses when they fall and scrape their knee, read them bedtime stories when they are ready to go to sleep. He will do it without Thorin. 

He walked softly towards the camp of men and he let out a sigh of relief once he caught sight of Bard and his eldest daughter, Sigrid, talking to some wounded soldiers. They might protect him and his babe. He quickly hid behind a tent before taking off the ring and walked towards the father and daughter.

"Master Hobbit?" Sigrid asked and smiled at him. Bilbo smile sadly and hugged the young girl.

"Hello Lady Sigrid. Lord Bard. I must ask a favor of you." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my discord so I can take some prompts for the future installment of this series.
> 
> https://discord.gg/hkUPneP
> 
> (1) I love a John Mulaney reference


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my discord so I can take some prompts for the future installment of this series.
> 
> https://discord.gg/hkUPneP

"Get all the guards you can spare and find the hobbit. Now!" The guard nodded quickly and ran to find some spare guards. Thranduil quickly sent a look to Thorin and growled. "If anything happens to the hobbit I will personally have your kingdom burn and I will make sure that the first spark is lit by me."

Thranduil stomped out of the tent with his son and Gandalf on his tail. He ordered Legolas to find Tauriel and inform her that her banishment has been lifted and help find the hobbit. Legolas was about to ask him that she might not help him because he banished her for leaving. Thranduil clenched his fists and told Legolas that he will handle her if she refuses. Just go inform her to find the hobbit and about his _condition._ Legolas nodded quickly and ran off to find his friend.

"Thranduil! Will you calm down?" Gandalf cried. "I am pretty sure that there is a pretty reasonable explanation about this-"

"You heard what my guard said!" Thranduil snapped at the wizard. "They said that their king ordered for this to happen to the halfling! Explain that to me! Explain that this has a reasonable explanation! Until then, find the hobbit!"

"Wait!"

"What now?!" Thranduil snapped as the two nephews of Thorin Oakenshield. "It was your uncle that ordered his subjects to _dispose _of the hobbit!"

"Uncle would never! We have been with him the entire time he was injured!"

"What about the time you and your company left him to come barging into the camp of my people!" Thranduil snapped as he walked back towards the elven camp. "You left him alone then! Or when you spoke with the halfling!"

"Then ask Balin! Balin never left his side, even to eat! Uncle would never do that to his One now that his mind is clear!" Fili argued as he and his brother ran to keep up with the elven lord. 

"He almost threw the poor creature off the side of that thrice damned mountain! He could still be under the effects of that mountain!"

"Your majesty-" Kili was interuppted.

"Until we find the halfing I do not want to hear if your uncle did or did not. Find. The. Hobbit!"

Fili and Kili looked saddened but decided that it was in their family's best interest to find the hobbit so that they can clear up some misgivings. They didn't want Bilbo to leave. Not after everything they had been through with the poor hobbit and all of the life-debts the company owe him.

They two princes walked back to the tent in silence and have a dark cloud surrounding them, until they ran into Dain's brother. Dain's brother had black hair that was greying and had a but more political understanding than his brother. His name was Tharnoir Gravelaxe and he was one of Dain's top general's and captain of the guard back in the Iron Hills. He was younger than Dain by about ten years and was a lot more grumpier than his elder brother. 

"Tharnoir!" Fili cried and hugged his cousin. "Long time no see! I wish we could stay and speak, but we have to find our burglar!"

"You don't happen to mean... the traitor...?"

Both the color drained from the young princes face and Fili nodded slowly. "Y-yeah...? Uncle wishes to make amends with his One."

Tharnoir bit the inside of his cheek and looked at the princes with sadness in his eyes (or a fake sadness to those who paid enough attention to him). He informed the two princes that his brother thought that Thorin wanted him to _dispose _of the hobbit but couldn't due to the fact that he was in the elven healing camp. 

"No," Kili whispered.

"Dain should have carried out the execution by now and have the hobbits head on a pike in order put it in front of Erebor's gates." Tharnoir had to bite back his smile when the youngest prince fell to his knees in pain and shock. The oldest one look absolutely furious with his annoying brother, which is a good sign. He grabbed his sobbing brother and pulled him towards the tents of his uncle, most likely to inform the king of his beloved's demise at the hands of his own blood. 

...

"Uncle!" Fili cried as he dragged a sobbing Kili behind him. 

"What is wrong, my sister-sons?" Thorin asked with concern laced in his voice.

"We talked to Tharnoir!" Fili said as tears started to trickle down his face. "He said that Dain thought that you wanted Bilbo dead!"

A hush ran through the company as they begin to process what the heir of the throne of Erebor has revealed. Dain wouldn't have waited until Erebor was standing on it's own two legs before decided to carry out the punishment he thought deemed fit for the crime. That mean's if Bilbo was taken and no one know where then...

"He said that Dain must have Bilbo's head on a pike in order to send a message to other traitors of the crown!"

Thorin stared at the ceiling in shock at his nephew's information. His beloved. His One, will be killed by his cousin thinking that Thorin ordered his death. No... Not Bilbo. Not his hobbit. Tears started to form in his eyes and Thorn tried desperately to blink them away. He would never get to say goodbye to the copper-haired hobbit. He would never get to grow old with him or hold him as his fears of being a bad king got to him. He would never get to kiss Bilbo's worrying away or make love to him every again. 

Now tears were flowing freely down his face as he sobbed at the punishment that Mahal had sentenced him to. This was a fate worse than death. Death he would gladly accept as long as Bilbo was alive.

_'Mahal... I will grant you anything you want if you could bring my One back to me. I'll gladly trade my life for his. Please, bring my Bilbo back to me...!' _

The other dwarves also had tears rolling down their cheeks but they were worried about their beloved king. He lost his One. His other half that Mahal made specifically for him and him alone. He didn't even get to say goodbye, none of them did, because of a _misunderstanding_. A damn misunderstanding took their burglar from them without them even apologizing to the hobbit. 

"Bring me Dain! Now!" Thorin yelled with the anger of a thousand men. "I do not care if he was following what he thought I wanted! He never came to double check and he will pay dearly for that! I want him here!"

"Thorin!" Balin exclaimed. "You must see reason! We cannot risk war with the Ironhills!"

"He killed my One, Balin! Reason be damned!"

"We all want Dain to pay what he did to Bilbo, but you must think of your kingdom! Bilbo risked a lot for the quest and by throwing it away you, you are making his death meaningless!"

"He should never have been killed! What use is ruling a kingdom when I can't rule it with the one who was made for me? Balin," Thorin sobbed. "I lost so much already and now I lost...I lost..."

Balin's heart broke seeing the normally stoic man breakdown in tears at the mere mention of the hobbits unfair death. He didn't even brake down at his brother's death back then during the Battle of Azanulbizar, or the thought of losing an early-born Kili. He was always the strong one and was always a shoulder to cry on when things got too hard. To see him break down...

"I will summon Dain at once," Balin whispered. "But please think about his punishment."

All the dwarves left the healing tent in order to let the King of Erebor a chance to grieve in peace. Bofur and Ori decided to inform Thranduil and Gandalf about Bilbo's untimely passing at the hand of the ruler of the Ironhills while the other dwarves went to find someway to deal with the death of one who they came to think of family. 

Fili and Kili sat outside their uncles tent and tried to hold back their sobs, but hearing their uncle breakdown over Bilbo's death just made them weak. Their strong uncle. The one who wiped their tears and chased away the goblins under their beds. Hearing him breakdown made them grow up faster than the battle did. That someone so strong could breakdown means that the world is a cruel place and won't give mercy to those who deserve it.

* * *

Dain ran a hand through his hair in frustration as he tried to search for the halfling. He didn't want to kill the hobbit, but his brother informed him that Thorin had asked for him to carry out the sentence. He knew that his brother would never lie to him and would trust him with his life. If he said that Thorin wanted the halfling dead then Thorin wanted the halfling dea-

"Dain!" He snapped his head and saw his cousin, Balin, and gave him a soft smile. 

"Balin! I need your help! I am look-"

"Thorin has requested your presence at this very moment!" Balin snapped with a storm of emotions ranging from sadness to rage brewing up behind his eyes. "You cannot waste-"

"I must finish out the duty that Thorin has required of me! I bring same upon our kin if I cannot find the halfing! He was able to escape me guards and I, but don't worry! His death will come soon enough!"

Balin stopped trying to drag Dain towards Thorin and looked at him with uncertainity. "You...didn't kill the hobbit?"

"No, he escaped me grasp and let me say it won't happen again! My me are searching for the halfing."

"Call of your men."

"But-"

"Call off your men!" Balin snapped at his cousin. "If you don't then Thorin will probably have either your head, or worse. Your beard."

Dain gasped silently and grabbed his beard in shock. Chopping off a dwarve's beard is a sign of the greatest dishonor or a sign of mourning. Why would Thorin cut off his beard? He was just following his cousin's wishes.

_'Unless...No. My brother would never lie to me.' _Dain thought. _'Thorin must have changed his mind.'_

"Alright, Find as many of my men and tell them to cut off the search for the halfling," said Dain. He turned to one of his followers. His subordinate nodded and quickly ran towards all of his men that were involved in the kidnapping. He and Balin watched as the walked towards his cousin's healing tent. However, he couldn't shake the feeling of a pit in his stomach opening up and swallowing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my discord so I can take some prompts for the future installment of this series.
> 
> https://discord.gg/hkUPneP
> 
> Yeah, no Bilbo is this chapter. Enjoy the angst because it'll get much worse. Bye my little nerdlings!


	5. Chapter 5

"Of course, Master Baggins!" Sigrid exclaimed as Bilbo explained what has happened to him during the last few hours. He told them how Thorin wanted him dead and that he has to hide from the dwarves. How that he has a special _condition _that he will tell them once they are in private. Sigrid nodded and she looked at her father, who had a look of both worry and anger in his eyes.

"When I spoke to him," Bard grunted. "He said that he was no longer under the sickness and that he is sorry for how he treated us."

Bilbo looked down and smiled sadly. "I guess it only applied to you. I must ask for sanctuary."

Bard nodded and ushered the hobbit into his family's tent. His other two children were busy helping some of the elven healers with bringing them supplies, so he should be able to talk to the hobbit in private. He noticed that Bilbo was pale and had a hand over his stomach, and that was when it hit him. His wife was the same way when she was...pregnant with all three of his children. "Master Baggins?"

"Yes?"

"Is it possible for male hobbits to become pregnant?"

"Da!" Sigrid cried. "How can you ask such a thin-"

"They can. I guess you already figured it out...?"

"That you a with child and that the other parent is a certain King Under the Mountain? You are showing the same signs my wife had when she was pregnant with my children." Bilbo nodded sadly and tears started to form into his eyes.

_'Stupid hormones,' _Bilbo thought. _'I've been crying all the time.' _

"You're with child?!" Sigrid asked with shock laced in her voice. "Do you know what gender the babe is?"

Bilbo shook his head and told her that it is still early to know. That the babe has yet to sprout and probably won't until six months at least. He had to explain to her father and her that hobbits carry their babes for about twelve months.

"Twelve months?! That must be horrible!"

"Not really, many hobbits actually have multiple babes during a single pregnancy. As a result, they gain about half their weight that they had before becoming pregnant. However, I can tell I will only have one fauntling."

"How can you tell?" Bard asked. 

"I was the only babe of my parents and carrying only one babe can be carried by blood in hobbit families. Also, I asked the elven king how many where in my stomach and he told me one."

"Is one babe bad?" 

"It's a sign for our people that a hard pregnancy is on its way."

Bilbo hated the superstition that having only fauntling meant that there was going to be a tough pregnancy, but it always happened. His second cousin-twice-removed only had one fauntling and after the birth, she suffered form postpartum hemorrhage. She died shortly afterwards, leaving her husband with three toddlers and one babe. A member from the Brandybuck family had postpartum depression and refused to even look at the babe. Same thing happened to a member of the Cotton family, and she tried to kill the babe.

"I am afraid that something will happen to my babe," Bilbo confessed. 

"If you need anything," Bard started but stopped when Bilbo held a hand up.

"King Thranduil doesn't want me to travel back to the shire while I am pregnant, and if anything happens to me I want him to take care of my baby.  
Bilbo wrapped his arms around his stomach and cried. "How could Thorin do such a thing to me? He said he loved me..."

Bard stared at the sobbing hobbit before telling his daughter that he will be right back and will inform Thranduil that the hobbit is with them. He will make sure that Erebor would never get any aid from the men of Dale if this is how he treated someone who tried to keep others from entering war. That dwarf had no honor.

He made his way throughout the elven camp when he came across Thranduil, the wizard, and two depressed looking dwarves, who he realized that they were apart of the company of Thorin Oakenshield. He pursed his lips and marched over to the small group. Thranduil noticed him first and the Woodland Realm's king had a look of sadness on his face.

"Yes, Bard?"

"We must discuss the Fool Under the Mountain and a certain Bilbo Baggins," Bard said. "The hobbit is at my tent right now and is scared to death. I am worried for the babe that he is carrying."

"What...?" One of the dwarves, the youngest one that was there, whispered. 

"Bilbo's alive?" The one with the hat, asked happily. 

"Yes," Bard said. "But I fear that he will lose his babe if he is kept under such strenuous and add the fact and the has a fear of only having one babe. My daughter is watching him and-"

"Can you take us to him?!" The younger dwarf, Ori, cried. "There has been a terrible misunderstanding that needs to be cleared! Please Master Bard!"

"If Thranduil thinks it is wise then I will lead you to my tent, but until then you will stay here."

Thranduil glared at the two dwarves that were giving him a begging look and looked over at Gandalf. _"Cin will n-in charge-o hain a if anything happens then ha will n-bo cín dol  (You will be in charge of them and if anything happens then it will be on your head)." _

Gandalf nodded solemnly and told the dwarves that Thranduil will allow them to see Bilbo, but only if he keeps an eye on them. "It is most likely that Bilbo is terrified of dwarves at the moment."

"What did Bard mean when he said Bilbo was pregnant?" Bofur asked the wizard. Gandalf froze and turned around to explain everything to the two that male hobbits are able to carry offspring.

"Wait," Bofur whispered. "That means that Bilbo is carrying..."

'Yes. Bilbo Baggins is carrying the offspring of him and Thorin Oakenshield."

* * *

Thorin glared at his cousin as he explained the story to him and the rest of the company (minus Bofur and Ori). All of the other members looked like they were going to strangle Dain but if it wasn't for Balin then they would have. "You mean to tell me that you went to carry out an execution without double checking with me first?!"

"My brother said that he told you that you wanted to hobbit dead!" Dain exclaimed. "My brother would never lie to me!"

"And yet he did," grunted Dwalin. "He lied to you and now you don't know where either are. You better pray to Mahal that you are the one to find your brother and not us, because we will kill him if that happens."

"He is young! He probably misunderstood-"

"How can he misunderstand something if he never came to talk to me in the first place!" Thorin snapped. "Every since dwarf knows that executions must me overseen by the ruler of the land! **When Tha Nadra Kaad Tha var Zal both his Trumm Nar head (When I find him I will have both his beard and head)!**"

"Cousin! He is my brother and I-" 

"Unless this is truly a misunderstanding then I will let him go, if this is an attempt at the crown then he will be given a fair trial but only because he is of the line of Durin."

Dain dropped to his knees and thanked both Mahal and Thorin for their kindness, and told his kin that this will be handled immediately. That if they still doubted him then he asks for Thorin to have someone he trusts follow him. Thorin, in turn, just held his hand up and told him that asking was proof enough, but Gloin will follow him anyway. Dain nodded in response and with Gloin on his tail, he went to go search for his brother.

"Uncle," Kili whispered. "Do you think Bilbo is okay?"

"I hope so. I hope to Mahal that he is."

* * *

Ori and Bofur sat outside of Bard's tent while Thranduil and Gandalf talked to the traumatized hobbit. Ori had buried his head into his knees and sighed while Bofur smoke his pipeweed in silence. They were shocked to learn the truth at least. Male hobbits could get pregnant and he was carrying their dear leader's child. He was attacked and almost died. In their culture, attacking someone who is pregnant is punishable by death.

"You may come in, but keep your distance." Thranduil stood at the opening of the tent. Both of the dwarves slowly walked into the tent and saw a terrified looking hobbit who was protecting his stomach while Bard's eldest daughter sat next to the hobbit with a nasty scowl. 

"Bilbo..."

"Please don't take my babe from me," Bilbo begged after a few moments. "My babe is the only thing that'll remind me of Thorin's love and I won't let you take them without a fight." 

"We don't want to take the babe from you," Bofur said. "But you have to tell Thorin!"

"No! He ordered for me to kill me! He...he...he doesn't love me anymore..."

"That's not true!" Ori cried. "Thorin was sobbing in grief when he thought you died. Thorin never cries! Please Bilbo, just talk to him! The elf king could be there as well!"

Bilbo looked down and sighed. He didn't know what to think and even though his heart told him that he wanted to see Thorin, but his mind still thinks about how he held him over the battlements. His Thorin...Could he ever forgive him? Could he learn to not flinch at the mere mention of Thorin's name?

"Only if Thranduil is there," Bilbo whispered. The elven king just nodded in response and spoke to Gandalf, but Bilbo was stressed to listen to their conversation. Someone must have realized that he was stressed since someone handed him a glass of water. Thranduil told him that he needs to calm down and that they will visit the dwarven king only when he is ready and not a minute sooner. The hobbit nodded in understanding and took a small sip of water. 

Some time passed. Bilbo didn't even realize that Ori and Bofur left and that Sigrid left a plate of food next to him. Time passed as he was lost in his thoughts and all of his memories of Thorin. How Thorin's grumpiness and rude moments were outweighed by the few moments of his loving moments. That he only acted grumpy and rude was because he was emotional constipated.

_'He did blush super easily when I brush my fingers on his hand,' _Bilbo thought with a small smile on his face. _'Maybe...Maybe we can start over. At least for our baby.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my discord so I can take some prompts for the future installment of this series.
> 
> https://discord.gg/hkUPneP


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all know the drill by now: 
> 
> https://discord.gg/hkUPneP
> 
> A little bit of laughter before we get to more angst. Just to let y'all know, the more fluff I read means the more angst I write. So you all better bring out the tissues because I am reading all the fluff.

Ori and Bofur made their way to the tent of their leader and were glad to see that almost everyone was there. Bofur asked where Gloin was, and when told that he went with Dain because Dain's orders to execute the hobbit was a misunderstanding on his part. That they were on their way to look for Dain's brother and find out what his role in all this was. 

"Well," Bofur sighed and flopped down of the hard ground. "We got some good news, bad news, and worse news. Which one do ya wanna 'ear?"

"Good news," Kili said before Thorin could answer. Thorin gave his nephew a look and he just shrugged. "What? The last few days have been trying for all of us and we need some good news."

"Well," Bofur sighed. "Bilbo is willing to see ya."

"The bad news?" Fili asked with a small smile. Bilbo is willing to at least talk to Thorin, even if it was for a little bit.

"He won't talk to ya unless the king of the tree-shaggers is there." That caused a lot of outrage for the dwarves. Bilbo was _their _hobbit and they didn't need the king of the trees interfering with private business. "Unfortunately, Thranduil agreed and they will be 'ere when Bilbo is ready to meet us."

"I fear to ask," Dwalin grunted. "The worse news?"

"Bilbo is carrying a babe." He was greeted with silence before Dwalin snapped at him and told him to tell them the truth. "I am telling the truth! Male hobbits can carry a babe in their stomach! Even the king of the trees said so! Just ask Ori and Gandalf! Our burglar is with child! Our king's child!"

"...What...?"

"That would explain why he threw up when the prince of the tree-shaggers brought him food..." Kili whispered. "And why he was always protective of his stomach..."

"A babe," Thorin whispered as his eyes widen in response. "My One is carrying a babe. Our babe..."

"That means that someone with child was attacked!" Dwalin yelled. "When I find out who's responsible..."

"You forget brother," Balin interrupted. "Bilbo is not the type to hold grudges against people. Yes, he is afraid of our king, but holding a grudge against the king is not what he is doing. Also, is it wise for him to even speak to us? As Bofur said, he was stressed when just those two talked to him after all that has happened. Would the babe be safe when he comes to speak with us...?"

"As much as I hate to say this," Nori sighed. "As long at the king of the tree-shaggers is there then I'm sure Bilbo and the babe will be fine."

"Goodness!" Dori cried. "Ori! You and I must start preparing gifts for Bilbo! I'll go collect some yarn so we can make little booties or caps! You remember how Bilbo's ears always got cold!"

"Yes!" Ori cried. "If we make gifts for the babe then Bilbo wouldn't have to stress as much!"

"Me and Fili call making the crib for the babe!"

"Fili and I," Balin corrected, but fell of deaf ears. 

"Me and Bifur can make toys for the little one!" Bofur cried happily while his cousin nodded vigorously. "We can make the babe some animals, warriors, and blocks! The babe will be so spoiled!"

"I'll teach the babe how to properly hold an ax!" Dwalin said. "Much better than Bilbo anyway."

"Yeah, as much as I love Uncle Thorin," Kili laughed. "He isn't much of a teacher."

"Remember when tried to teach you how to use a bow? He almost shot his foot!"

"The second time he did shoot his foot!" Kili replied to his brother. 

"I'll make Bilbo food that is good for one with child! Lots of meat to keep him and the babe healthy! Probably a few vegetables since hobbits like those," Bombor mumbled to himself. All of the dwarves were discussing about what they were going to do once the babe arrived and that made Thorin smile. He was going to be a father! Maybe he should start thinking of names? Novrid if it was a boy? Throndared if it was a girl? He'll have to run them by Bilbo of course, but they sound like good dwarven names.

_'What if Bilbo wants hobbiy-y names? Or worse? An elvish name?' _Thorin shuddered at the thought of his One naming their babe after an elf. He would give Bilbo anything within his power, but the thought of Bilbo naming their child after an elf is where he draws the line. _'What about the throne? Yes, the babe is my biological child, but Fili has been groomed for the throne and already named heir. He will continue to be heir.' _

* * *

Bilbo woke up and sighed. He didn't even realize that he had fallen asleep until it was morning of the next day. _'I am hungry and I bet the little one could go for something delicious right now.'_

The hobbit stood up and was about to leave the tent, but before he stepped out of the tent he bumped into two females. One was Bard's eldest daughter while the other one was a red-headed elf. She seemed familiar...Ah! Yes. This was the captain of the guard of Mirkwood. 

"Master Baggins! You should not be out of bed!" Sigrid lightly scolded the smaller being.

"I agree with Lady Sigrid," the captain of the guard lightly scolded. "You need to rest and eat before you can get up!"

"I was just going to get some food."

Both women's eyes softened and told him that they will bring him some broth (and Sigrid said that she'll sneak him an extra loaf of bread). He nodded as Sigrid went to get some food while the captain, Tauriel, introduced herself and sat to talk to him. She told him that Thranduil had lifted her banishment as long as she looks after the hobbit while he and Legolas are occupied, but she lost her place as captain of the guard. 

"I'm sorry," Bilbo said. Tauriel shook her head.

"It's not your fault. I am just glad that my banishment has been lifted."

Bilbo smiled sadly at her before SIgrid returned with a large bowl of soup and two loafs of bread. "Being the daughter of King Bard has it's perks. Here you go, Master Baggins!"

"Thank you dear," Bilbo whispered. "But what about you two?"

"We already ate," explained Tauriel. It is almost noon after all."

"Noon?" Bilbo asked with disbelief laced in his voice. "I never slept so long before!"

"Well the last few days have been stressful for you," said Tauriel. "As well as your little one."

Bilbo smiled and spent his morning (or midday) with the two women. They talked about everything and anything under the sun. Tilda joined them after lunch and so did Bain, but Bard, Thranduil, and Legolas stopped by for only a few moments to check up on the hobbit, but other then that it was just the small group. 

Bain was a sweet and shy kid, reminds him of Ori, and looks up to his father just like Fili and Kili do Thorin. He was eager to prove himself to his father and protect his sisters. Tilda, on the other hand, was the exact opposite of her elder brother. She was outgoing and didn't care what other's thought of her. She was as stubborn as a dwarf and took after her father in terms of wit. 

He enjoyed their company and realized that Gandalf was right. He was not the same hobbit and he is happy about that. If he he hadn't come on this adventure then he would never gain a family that actually cared for him and didn't think him mad. _'Even if Thorin doesn't want me anymore, I gained a new family as a result...'_

...

"I can't do this," Bilbo whispered behind Gandalf and Thranduil. "What if Thorin doesn't want to see me?"

"According to the blond dwarf," Thranduil said and ignored Gandalf's correction. "Thorin has been waiting all day for you. Also..."

"Yes?"

"They know of the babe." Bilbo's eyes widen and he wrapped his arms around his stomach.

"Are they... going to take my babe?"

Thranduil turned around and bent down to look the hobbit in the eyes. He told Bilbo that they wouldn't risk trying to take the baby in fear of both his and Bard's wraith. That if they even think about holding the child without Bilbo's explicit permission then they will have their hands cut off. "Elves do not play around with the safely of children. You would think the dwarves would, especially with how low their birthrate is."

"Thank you," Bilbo whispered with a small smile. "Everything you have done for me is beyond what I deserve."

"You are elf-friend. I wouldn't be doing this for anyone else."

They arrived to Thorin's tent sooner then Bilbo would like but he took a quick breath and entered the tent. He noticed that all of the dwarves were making something or another while Thorin watched on in a sitting position in a chair next to Fili and Kili. The group of twelve dwarves (where was Gloin?) quickly stopped what they were doing and cheered once they saw the hobbit, which caused him to flinch violent at the loud voice. However, he did give a small smile at them. 

"Hello," Bilbo said, purposely avoiding Thorin's gaze. 

"**Ghivashel (treasure of all treasures).**" Bilbo tensed up before he turned around. Thorin was standing up and he gave the hobbit a small smile. "I have missed you, and I have heard that you are with child."

This, my friends, is where Thorin messed up. He asked Bilbo a question that made all the anger Bilbo had accumulated over the last few days boil to the service. This idiot asked Bilbo one question.

"Is it mine?"

All the dwarves, elf, and a singular wizard all looked on as Throin realize his mistake. Before he could correct himself, Bilbo snapped.

"You IDIOT!" Bilbo swiftly kicked his hobbit-y foot up and made contact with his intended target. 

The King Under the Mountain's crown jewels.

The dwarf king slumped to the ground, clenching his dwarven bits and groaned in pain. However, none of the others in the room felt bad for the king as Bilbo stomped out of the room with a elven king and a wizard hot on the hobbit's tail. Silence greeted them for a few moments afterward before Balin, bless the poor soul, spoke up.

"If this is how our king apologizes then Erebor is doomed."


	7. Chapter 7

It took a couple of hours before Bilbo could return to the tent and for Thorin to heal his dwarven bits. Honestly, how can someone be so idiotic as to ask the carrier of their child if it is their’s when said carrier is pissed at you? 

Bilbo was able to calm down after screaming about how idiotic dwarves are and how he hopes that they would regain their brains back if they are ever crushed by falling rocks, because that seems to be the only way to get through their thick skulls is to bludgeon them!

Thranduil just stood by the ranting hobbit and tried to contain his laughter at the small creatures colorful vocabulary. Who knew someone who claims to be so respectable would have such a fowl mouth like Bilbo does? Probably has been tainted by the dwarves he has spent about a year with. Considering that the dwarven king insulted him in his own halls it wouldn't be to far-fetched that the hobbit has picked up on the way of dwarves.

"I mean really! After everything that has happened in the last few days this _idiot _had to audacity to ask me if our babe is his! I would like to know who he thought it was! That pig-headed, stubborn, idiot of a dwarf! Argh! If I had a frying pan right now I would knock some sense into him but I'm afraid it's too late! As well as the lot of them! King Thranduil, you might have to hold me back because I might commit regicide if I even look at him!"

"You'd have every reason to," Thranduil deadpanned. 

"I know I do! I could probably overthrow the line of Durin and they would never see it coming!"

"Would you tell them that?"

"Of course I would! In fact, I am going to tell them now!" Bilbo huffed and marched back to Thorin's tent with an exasperated king following closely behind him. Thranduil couldn't wait and see how this turns out. He was always a sucker for drama since he always knew what happened within his halls, but he would never tell his subjects that! He had an image to maintain, and besides. He hasn't had a decent night's sleep since before the dwarves entered his domain! He deserves to see some of their pain.

"Thorin _Bloody _Oakenshield! I hope to Yavanna that Fili is ready for the crown because you will not see the light of day!" Bilbo yelled. I did say he was able to calm down, but he is still angry. Besides, he's not in a murderous rage at the moment, but Thorin will mess that up.

"Now, Ghivashel," Thorin tried to reason. "I know what I said was foolish and-"

"Stupid, idiotic, worse thing to say to someone who is pregnant, and down right cruel," Thranduil cut in. "But continue digging your grave early."

"Does he really need to be here?" Thorin grunted. 

"Yes!" Bilbo yelled. "Because I am scared to be in the same room as you! Not only did you throw me away for a rock but you almost caused the death of my child!"

"You mean-"

"No! This is the part where you listen! This is _my _child! I am the one carrying him and you will have no say in the matter revolving the babe until you prove yourself to be trustworthy! And that goes for all of the company! You all were so blinded by greed that you couldn't even see what you were doing was wrong! There were people starving and dying while you idiots stayed in that thrice damned mountain!"

"Bilbo, I will not tolerate-"

"I don't care! You have until the babe is born to prove to me that you and the rest of the company is changed or I will leave for the Shire with my child and never look back!" 

All the dwarves in the tent just stared at their hobbit stomped away with an elven king, who was trying to stop himself from laughing. Their hobbit just gave them a choice if they want him to stay and that if they don't heed his warning then they will lose him. Dori was the one who spoke up first, cutting cutting off the silent state that had seemed to capture the Company of Thorin Oakenshield.

"Can...can he even _do _that...?"

"Well," Balin said. "He is the carrier of the child and a carrier has more rights than the father of the child."

"Welp," Nori said and slapped Thorin on his back. "Good luck."

* * *

"Keep an eye on the hobbit!" Tharnoir Gravelaxe snapped at his underlings. "I need to know when the hobbit is alone! The sooner the better because as long as they are not in the safely of Erebor then it is easier to attack him!"

"But-" 

"Now!" The underling nodded quickly and ran out of the hiding place of Tharnoir. The dwarf was annoyed beyond belief. His idiot brother, who was loyal to a fault, couldn't even kill a simple creature as a hobbit! A pregnant one at that! Why is he surrounded by idiots?

* * *

"Lord Elrond!" Gandalf cried happily when the elven lord came riding on a horse. "I thought you were sending your healers but am I glad to see you!"

"Gandalf," Elrond said as he dismounted his horse. He was covered in his armor and looked at the injured. "I wish we could have met again on better terms. Where is King Thranduil?"

"He should be in the dwarven camp-"

"Lord Elrond!" Thranduil called and walked over to his long-time friend. "Hello, my friend. I am glad to see you."

"King Thranduil." Elrond nodded at the blond. "Where do you need my healers to head to?"

Thranduil told the Lord of Rivendell that if he could split his healers between the men and the dwarves, however, if the dwarves refuse the help of the healers then just focus on the men. That they should inform the dwarves that their king allowed them to be healed by the elves. Elrond, in response, looked at his long time friend in shock. Helping dwarves willingly? He had to ask his friend and the blond just smirked. 

"They offered me back the gems of my wife. That is all as well as a friendship to a hobbit."

"Bilbo Baggins?"

"Yes, I will inform you about what has happened later," Thranduil sighed. Elrond nodded in reponse and went to do help the injured who needed help the most.

...

Elrond walked into the tent of his long time friend and was shocked to see how many people were occupying it. There were four people from the men race, Mithrandir, Master Baggins, and Legolas and Tauriel. Normally, his friend was not a social able person by any means but he seems to be tolerating them all.

"Lord Elrond," Bilbo greeted and went to stand up to greet the elven lord, but was stopped by the younger children of the man, who introduced himself as Bard of Laketown. 

"Master Baggins!" Sigrid cried. "You must not get up after the stressful day you have had! Think of the babe!"

"Yes," Bain agreed. "You must be careful!"

"Babe...?" Elrond asked. "Is that why you asked me to get those book from your library?" 

"What books?" Gandalf asked the elf. 

"King Thranduil asked me to fetch all the books on hobbit culture in Westron that sat in the library. "He wrote about how a certain dwarf king would probably need them one day if he got his head out of his ar-"

"Alright!" Bard quickly cut off. "I will be taking the young ones back to our tent. It was nice to meet you, Lord Elrond. Good night."

Bard quickly ushered his complaining children out of the tent, much to the amusement of the others who stayed behind. They had an idea that he didn't to explained any...grown up things that young ears like Tilda might be curious about. "Now, what is this condition that Master Baggins has?"

"Pregnancy," Thranduil replied as he took a bite out of his meal.

"Oh?" Elrond raised an eye brow. "Hobbits can become pregnant?"

"Yes," Bilbo said. "And the other parent is...."

"Thorin Oakenshield I presume."

"How...?" Elrond chuckled at the hobbit's question.

"Please, I could tell at the way he looked at you at my home that he had some sort of feelings for you. The subtly of dwarves is not something that exists after all."

Bilbo smiled at that and nodded. That Thorin Oakenshield was indeed the other parent to his babe, but he until Thorin shows him that he has changed and won't cast him aside for a rock, then only he will be the babe's parent. Elrond nodded sadly at the young halfling's tale of betrayal and heartache. 

"I see why Thranduil asked me to bring these by. Thank you for trusting me with your tale and I must retreat for now. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Uncle Elrond," Tauriel and Legolas replied cheekily. The brunette just shook his head fondly and retreated to his own tent. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if that chapter is bad and short. I have things to do and this is probably the last chapter for a while. Anyway, if y'all want to talk to me about this or anything else really just join my discord! I would reply faster with that than with comments! Bye my nerdlings!
> 
> https://discord.gg/hkUPneP


	8. Chapter 8

"'_The Customs and History of Hobbits,_'" Thorin read out loud when he was handed the book by the prince of the Woodland Realm. He looked up at the blond and raised an eyebrow.

"What is this for?"

"According to my Ada," Legolas sighed. "You are an idiot and they only way to actual show the hobbit you changed is if you try and court him in the ways of the hobbits."

"Why would your father want to help me?"

"He's not." Thorin raised an eyebrow. "He is doing it for the hobbit and since you still cause happiness within the hobbit he is willing to let you borrow our books. He seemed to have grown of the hobbit and almost all of the men and elves have in fact. King Bard and his children are protective of the halfling and are doing everything in their power to protect his child."

"You mean _our _child?" Thorin snapped at the elven prince. Legolas just raised his eyebrow in response at the dwarf's outburst.

"No, _his _child. Master Baggins was explicitly clear that the babe will be refered as his baby until you have proven yourself to him." Thorin grumbled before reluctantly thanking the elf king's spawn. Why would the king of tree-shaggers give him a book on hobbits? He already knew a lot about his hobbit, and he told Balin just that. Balin, in turn, just sighed at his king and long-time friend.

"I believe it is for you to learn how to get into our hobbit's good graces again. Perhaps, laddie, if you learn how to court the wee thing then maybe he will let you back into his heart."

Thorin looked down at the book and dragged his hand across the cover. It looked barely opened, probably because hobbits were not as well known as elves and dwarves were, and covered in dust from years of neglect. Would this book truly help him win back his Ghivashel? "Alright, but that doesn't mean I'll thank the elf."

Balin just rolled his eyes and nodded at his long-time friend. His friend is surely more stubborn than a mountain when you tell it to move out of your way. Unfortunately, Bilbo is just as stubborn and he is afraid that if Thorin doesn't get his head out of his ass then that babe will never have his dwarven father in his life. 

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

It has been four weeks since the so called "Battle of the Five Armies" has concluded and all the dead have buried and the wounded healed. Thranduil has sent his soldiers to take the wounded back home with Elrond's healers so that they would have a better supply of medicine for the wooded. He also sent for some of the medicine that can be spared to be sent to the dwarves and men.

"Why are you not with your people?" Bilbo asked the king while he and Thranduil ate breakfast with Tauriel and Legolas. 

"I have some unfinished business to take care of with the dwarves and King Bard."

"Do you think we can explore, Ada?" Legolas asked as he took another bite of the eggs he had for breakfast. "I've never been inside Erebor before!"

"As long as you are careful I do not see why not." Thranduil sighed at his son's childish antics. "As long as Tauriel is with you."

"But I don't need a bodyguard!" Thranduil gave his son a sharp glare that told him that he will not be argued with on the manner. Legolas just frowned in response so in order to cheer himself up, he stole a piece of Tauriel's bacon.

"Hey!"

"What? You weren't eating it." Legolas shrugged at his friend who had become like a sister to him. "Besides I am a growing male and I need to grow, according to the dwarves anyway."

Thranduil just rolled his eyes at the two who acted like elflings and looked at the hobbit. The hobbit was watching the two with an amused smile and a hint of longing in his eyes. Thranduil knew that hobbits had big family and he could tell that Bilbo wanted a big family like that and he wanted it with the dwarf, so seeing his son and his ward act like that made the hobbit sad. 

"Don't worry, Master Baggins," Thranduil comforted the hobbit. "I'm sure that the dwarf wouldn't been too stupid.as to not head your warning, besides I did give him a book on hobbit culture. Hopefully..."

Bilbo huffed out a small laugh and continued eating his breakfast while the two younger elves kept arguing about their food. He felt like he gained another family besides his gaggle of dwarves. 

* * *

"Alright," Thorin whispered. "What are the chapters?"

The King Under the Mountain, who was now able to move around without someone, was sitting up in his bed and flipping until he got to the index. Twenty Five chapters? There was a chapter called _'The Importance of having seven meals a day','The best way to grow your garden', 'How to court your hobbit, marriage do's and don'ts', How to create the perfect-'_

Hold up. 

_'"How to court your hobbit,'" _thought Thorin. _'Should I truly court him? I mean, we didn't court due to the journey...Maybe if I show that I am willing to learn how to court hobbits then he might give me a chance?'_

"Alright...Let's see...."

_ 'Hobbits are simple creatures who mainly focus on the simpler things in life. A good meal, a good book, and time spent with loved ones. Just like Hobbits, their courting styles are much the same. If one wishes to enter a courtship with a Hobbit, one must first write a proposal of courtship and offer it to their closest relations. If the courtee does not have any relations that are alive, then the courter must go to the closest friend of the courtee. Once the closest relation, or friend, accepts the terms of the proposal then the courter may as the courtee for their permission to court. _

_ If the courtee has granted the courter their permission to court, then it is the courter’s responsibility to provide a courtship gift to their intended. Most of the beginning courtship gifts are something simple, most of the time a baked good. In Hobbit culture, baked goods all have a meaning depending on what group they belong in. _

_ There are five main types of pastries that are used in Hobbit Courting: _

  * __Puff Pastries: Puff Pastries symbolizes a want for family. Puff Pastries are mainly used in pies, and pies symbolized content and family. By gifting your Hobbit with a puff pastry then you are telling that hobbit you want to start a family with them. This gift, however, is usually given at the end of the courtship.__
  * _Flakey Pastries: Flakey Pastries are similar is to the baked goods shown above, however, __Flaky pastry relies on large lumps of butter__ mixed into the dough, as opposed to the large rectangle of butter in puff pastry. Flakey Pastries symbolize a want for similarity. That their courtship, and marriage if the courtship ends well, that there are no disagreements among them._
  * _Choux Pastries: Choux Pastries symbolize a need for the couple to rise above any challenges they might face together. By gifting your Hobbit with a choux pastry, then you are telling your hobbit that no matter what life may throw at you two, you will always rise above the challenges._
  * _Filo Pastries: Filo Pastry symbolize a need to be together no matter what. That no matter how far you two are apart, you will always stick together. A second meaning, when gifting it to someone you hate, means that your patience with them is becoming thin. This type of pastry is the least used of the five pastries due to the double meaning. If one does gift their Hobbit this, beware. Make sure you leave them a note stating otherwise._
  * _Shortcrust Pastries: Shortcrust pastries has a similar way of baking them to Puff Pastries as well as a similar meaning. However, instead of content and family, it symbolizes a want for a growing family. Most use these as a symbol to their intended that they wish for a child._

_ Next, once the giving of the first courtship gift is completed the next step is creating a meal for the courtee’s family. By proving oneself to their family that they can provide to the courtee then the third step of Hobbit Courting will begin. _

_ The third step is one where the courtee must give a present to the courter. Normally, the presents the courtee gives is either a lock of their hair in a locket or a picture of said courtee in a locket to give to the courter. It symbolizes that they will always be with the courter. _

_ The fourth step is one where the courter must give the courtee a gift of flowers. Many flowers have many different meanings. To see the different types of meaning for flowers, see Chapter 12: Meanings and Uses of Flowers in Hobbit Culture. _

_ The fifth step is the final step of a Hobbit Courtship. It is the simplest step but is equally as hard. The fifth step is asking the courtee’s family if you have their blessing for the courtee’s hand in marriage. If the family gives you their blessing, then proceed to asking if the courtee if they would like to marry you. _

_ The way one proposes to their intended in Hobbit Culture, is giving your intended a piece of jewelry that is passed down through generations of your family. It could be a ring, a necklace, or a bracelet. Most Hobbits wear jewelry of silver due to its simplicity. If they said yes, proceed to Chapter 23: Planning a Hobbit Wedding, the Do’s and the Don'ts. ' _

Thorin sighed in annoyance as he read the chapter. He has to bake? Also, who is he supposed to ask in order to court Bilbo? Gandalf? Bofur? Hopfully it's not...Thranduil. Now that tree-shagger would really make him work for his love's hand. Probably torture him along the way. Great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, it's time for a rant. I am so *pardon my french* FUCKING TIRED of fandoms being so toxic! My Hero Acadmia was a fandom I enjoyed but the fandom makes me want to stop being on the internet. I know this is a hobbit fanfic but I am tired of people getting angry because someone makes a mistake. 
> 
> A favorite artist of mine forgot to put a warning and is now getting hate from people. So let me give you some advice:  
Treat people the way you want to be treated.  
Thank you.
> 
> My discord:  
https//discord.gg/hkUPneP


	9. Chapter 9

"You want to what?" Kili asked his uncle while he brother just stared. Was their uncle sick? There was no way in all of Arda that their uncle Throin would ever consider baking willingly. Not even if his life was threatened by it. "And talk to the King of the tree-shaggers? Uncle, are you okay? Do we need to get Oin?"

Thorin just scowled at his nephew and pinched the bridge of his nose. He loved his nephew, he really did, but sometimes his patience was tested by Kili. As well as Fili, but not as much at the younger Durin. Not nearly as much as the youngest one. 

"I would most likely get back into Bilbo's good graces if I learn about his people and if I court him in the ways of his people." Fili raised an eyebrow in response to his uncle.

"Isn't it a little late for courting? Considering you and Bilbo-"

"Fucked!"

"KILI!" Thorin and Fili snapped. The brunette just shrugged.

"What? It's true!" 

"You could have been more discreet about it, _nadad_," Fili hissed before dragging his brother out of the tent by his collar. Kili pouted and crossed his arms over his chest as his elder brother dragged him out. "Honestly, Kili you know full well that Uncle is going through a tough enough time as it is!"

"Which he brought upon himself," grumbled Kili. "You have to admit that Bilbo is well in his right now that I think of it."

"I agree Kili," Fili replied as he dropped his brother on the ground once they got to their tent. "But what can we do about-no. Kili, I know that look on your face and you have a plan that could either get us maimed or disemboweled by uncle."

"We might have forgiven uncle for everything, but that doesn't mean that we can't get revenge!" Fili looked at his brother with hesitance but he could never disagree with Kili. 

"What do you suggest?"

"So I was able to sneak a peek at that book uncle has been stressing over and that's where my plan comes in. We go to Bilbo asking to represent his family during the hobbit courtship and then we make uncle work for our approval!"

"So, you want make him work and embarrass him?"

"No Fili, WE are going to make him work and embarrass him!" Kili smiled at his brother with an innocent look. "Maybe we can get _amad_ to join in?"

'Kili," the blond heir smirked. "You know the answer to that. I'll write her a quick letter and you go and find Bilbo."

Kili cheered before dashing out of the tent towards the elven camp while Fili laughed at his younger brother. He did forgive his uncle but that doesn't mean he couldn't mess with his uncle. 

...

"Mister Boggins!" Kili called as he jogged towards the pregnant hobbit. He put his hands on his knees and gasped for breath as he choked out his words. "I... have to... ask you a question..."

"Here," Bilbo said as he handed the young dwarf some water. "Now, what is it you are going to ask me?"

"Uncle wants to court you in the way of hobbits in order to show you that he changed," Kili said as he plopped down next to Bilbo. "I was able to read that in order to court hobbits then the courter has to ask the courtee's representative."

"Yes, that is how hobbits start their courtship. Why?"

"Can me and Fili be your representatives?" Kili begged while ignoring Bilbo's correction. "Please!"

"I was thinking of Thranduil..." Bilbo said and quickly looked away when Kili gave him a look that resembled a kicked puppy. "Alright, but I want you two to not to be easy on Thorin just because he is your kin!"

"We weren't planning on it! We were planning on getting _amad_ to help!"

"Who's 'amad'?" Bilbo asked as the younger dwarf laid his head down on the hobbits lap. Kili happily told him that she was his mother and that her name is Dis, and that she would love Bilbo just because the hobbit take any of Thorin's bullshit. That Bilbo and Dis would probably get together for afternoon tea and talk shit about the members of the company.

"What do you think I do with the elves?" Bilbo cheekily replied and had to hold in a laugh when the brunette dwarf scowled at the mention of the other race. 

* * *

"Write to us, Master Baggins!" Tauriel replied as she stood with the two royals of Mirkwood. "If you ever need any help just write and we will come get you as soon as we can!"

"Tauriel! You can't make promises for Ada and I," Legolas huffed. "But really, Master Baggins. If you ever need us then just write to us and we will be there faster than a dragon to gold!"

"I don't think I would ever want to see or hear of a a dragon ever again." Legolas laughed awkwardly before he was saved by his father. 

"Goodbye Master Baggins and if those dwarves do anything to you I will end them." Bilbo laughed in response but decided that he was joking, and not serious. Thranduil smiled softly before nodding at Bilbo. He turned around and motioned for the remaining elves to head out in formation while he and the two young elves rode in the middle of the formation. 

Bilbo smiled before turning around and staring up at the hollow body of the Lonely Mountain. He swallowed a lump in his throat and started walking towards the mountain, but he stopped once he felt eyes on him. Bilbo looked around and once he saw that there was no one around him he just continued walking. 

It was only a few moments after that he stopped and looked around again, but like before there was no one there again. That was weird. 

"Bilbo!" The pregnant hobbit turned to see both Fili and Kili running towards him with twin smiles plastered on both of their faces. Bilbo sighed internally and knew that they were both up to something, and it might not be a good thing. 

"What did you two do this time?" 

"Nothing!"

"What do you mean?"

Bilbo's eyes narrowed at the two and just stared at them, and kept containing staring at them like he was dissecting their souls to reveal their deepest and darkest secrets. Bilbo's stares made anyone sane feel vulnerable and FIli and Kili knew that very well since they were under that gaze for a large duration of the quest for Erebor. As a result, both of the princes laughed nervously.

"Well," Kili laughed nervously. "We have an idea on how uncle can prove himself to us!"

Bilbo raised an eyebrow. "In the way of hobbits the courter has to _ask _the representatives of the courtee, but then again in The Shire most families know everyone..."

"But you said not to go easy on him!"

"I meant the during the later stages of courtship," Bilbo laughed. "But if you want him to prove himself in order to get your blessing then fine... since this isn't a normal courtship after all."

The two dwarves cheered and escorted their hobbit-y uncle to the mountain. They told him how Gandalf lifted the curse on the gold so that Thorin won't become sick again, but Thorin didn't want to take any risks so he assigned Gloin to deal with the gold. They told him how Thorin assigned official roles for the company and what roles they had. That Ori was assigned Royal Librarian, Balin as Royal Adviser, Dwalin as Captain of the Guard, Gloin as the Royal Treasurer, Oin as Royal Medic, Bombur as Master of the Kitchens, Bofur as Head Miner, Bifur as Master Toy Maker, Dori as Royal Tailor, and Nori as the King's Spymaster.

"It seems that all of you will be busy."

"Not too busy that we can't annoy our hobbit!" Bilbo smiled and flicked the two princes on their foreheads.

"And to think that you two are princes. Yavanna forbid if one of you end up king." The two princes just laughed and joked with the hobbit. 

...

"This will be your room!" Fili exclaimed once they entered the royal chambers. "Your room is next to Uncle's and across from ours! This is the living room for the royal family and..."

"Why am I here then? I'm not part of the royal family."

"Well," Kili said awkwardly. "We consider you family and well..."

Bilbo sighed and nodded. He didn't like being so close to Thorin but he would do anything for his boys if it made them happy, and he told them such. Both of his boys smiled happily and decided to show the hobbit his room. 

The room itself was almost as big as Bag End! It had a huge kitchen off to the left and huge windows on the other side. The windows led to a balcony and a space was set aside for a garden. There was a brick fireplace across from his bed and two huge bookcases next to the fire place. The bathroom, however, was something that made Bilbo excited. The bathroom has a large tub that was in the floor itself and could fit at least half of the company with a small waterfall with flowing water. There were soft towels hanging next to the bath and a white vanity with soups and lotions on it.

"How did...?"

"While you were with the king of tree-shaggers, a caravan from the Iron Hills came and brought some goods with them. Uncle thought that giving you a room that was for hobbit-y level comforts would make your pregnancy easier for you. Do you like it?" Fili asked.

"I...love it..." Bilbo whispered with glee. A garden, a library, a bathroom, and a kitchen?! This is amazing! "Tell Thorin that I appreciate it." 

Both of the boys nodded with a smile and left Bilbo to settle in the room, but only after they told him that Dori will be coming to take measurements so that he can get some new clothes. Bilbo nodded and wondering what he could plant in the garden. He would enjoy it here, he was sure of it. 

"Oh!" Kili said as he popped his head through the doorway. "Our _adad _should be here in a week or two and our plan will be in full swing! Okay bye!"

Bilbo shook his head in fond annoyance. He will finally met the mother of his boys and the sister of Thorin. This should be fun. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dis will be introduce in the next chapter!
> 
> I headcanon that Kili and Fili are clingy to those they consider family in private (Kili more clingy in public since he's younger). I also headcanon that Fili, Kili, Tauriel, and Legolas as a mother figure, while Ori, Sigrid, Tilda, ad Bain see him as an uncle figure. 
> 
> My discord: https://discord.gg/hkUPneP


	10. Chapter 10

"I don't know why you are taking my measurements now Dori, since I will get bigger in the upcoming months. Also, will it be designed after dwarven styles or hobbit styles? I mean I don't mind dwarven fashion but a little bit of home wouldn't hurt either." The older dwarf laughed softly before finishing up some measurements. 

"If I can borrow that book of Thorin's about hobbits then I don't mind making some hobbit-y clothes. However, I think you would stunning in this shade of blue specifically."

"Blue? I never thought blue was my color to be honest."

"But have you seen this shade?" Dori asked holding up a sample of a blue that probably never existed in the shire. It was the same shade that Thorin's eyes were, but he would never said that out loud. 

"That shade is wonderful!" Dori held up the fabric in front of Bilbo while the hobbit looked in the body-length mirror. The blue did make his skin look good. "I suppose I don't mind having _some _ clothes in that shade, but I do love other colors! Can you get green and red?"

Dori chuckled and nodded in response. However, Bilbo would have to wait for those colors until the next caravan comes in. The caravan should be bringing some more tailors and miners from the Blue Mountains as well as Fili and Kili's mother.

"What is she like? Fili and Kili's mother, I mean."

"She is stubborn like our leader but must more willing to listen. You actually remind me of her actually. Sweet and caring but also stubborn as a War Ram!" Bilbo pursed his lips but kept his mouth shut. "She has to be in order to raise those two terrors! I'm glad Ori weren't like those two but Nori on the other hand..."

"I guess that they haven't changed much since they were dwarflings?"

"Oh mahal no! They are the same but just bigger! Once Fili and Kili were able to set the farmers chickens loose in Ered Luin's markets!"

Bilbo laughed softly before he froze. Bilbo quickly ran to his new bathroom and threw up his breakfast and second breakfast, while Dori stood at the doorway and frantically looked around for what he could do. Bilbo just gasped for air before asking Dori for a glass of water and a small piece of bread. The dwarf quickly ran out of the room and came back after a few minutes with Oin in tow.

"Dori, I don't need Oin to come and check on me. Morning sickness for hobbits doesn't end until the fourth mouth of pregnancy. It's normal," Bilbo sighed and took the glass of water from Dori.

"What ya say lad? Morth? What's a morth?"

"Never mind," Bilbo huffed and decided it was better to let Oin check up on him to make sure that Dori doesn't drop dead from nerves, or inform the rest of the company. It would be bad if the newly healed King Under the Mountain found out and freaked out. Dwarrows are weird creatures.

After Oin poked and prodded him for about a few moments was when he finally deemed Bilbo to be fine and left the room. Dori left soon after in order to start the work on Bilbo's new outfit and left the pregnant hobbit to relax by himself for the rest of the afternoon until the dinner bell. 

_'What should I do in the meantime?' _thought Bilbo as he ran his hand through his hair in frustration. _'Maybe I can sneak out? No, Thorin will have this whole mountain on lock down once he hears of my disappearance. I could find Ori and ask him to take me to the library, but I already have so many books as it is...'_

Bilbo decided on sitting in his armchair that was almost a direct replica of his arm chair from Bag End and read a fairy tale about a dwarven princess and a dwarven pauper. It was an adorable book about mistaken identities and true love. It made Bilbo happy and it capture his attention until a hesitant knock on the door grabbed his attention. The hobbit pulled himself to his feet and opened the door that lead to the royal living space to reveal Balin.

"Ah, MIster Baggins, I hope your living quarters is up to your standards."

"That and more. Tell Thorin I give him my thanks."

"Will do. I am here to escort you to dinner with the company."

"Oh, I thought..."

"Thought what, laddie," asked Balin, Bilbo opened then close his mouth. He shouldn't have thought Thorin would escort him to dinner since he was the one who asked for space.

"Thorin would have escorted you himself, but he didn't want to make you uncomfortable." Bilbo nodded and stood up straight as they walked towards the newly restored dining area. "It;s a good think Dain left some of his dwarves to help restore Erebor, but unfortunately, it'll take a few more years for Erebor to restored to his's former glory."

"I would think a couple of decades considering how big the mountain is."

"Aye, one would think," laughed Balin softly. "But you underestimate the determination of dwarves."

"I don't think I underestimated the determination, but more like how big a mountain the size of Erebor would take to clean."

"Aye, but once more caravan's come then we should have enough to restore Erebor." Balin stopped and motioned for Bilbo to enter the dining room before him. That concerned Bilbo, but he decided to keep his thoughts to himself as he entered the dinning hall. 

The dining room itself was able to fit at least six elves standing on each other's shoulders high. There were stalactites covered in sapphires and rubies with golden ribbon connecting itself to golden chandeliers that led to a giant statue of a dwarf, probably Thorin's forefather. The dining hall had many tables that were empty except for the main table, which held the company. 

"I thought that there would be more..."

"The dwarves from the Iron Hills ate earlier so that our company could eat in privacy," Balin explained. The hobbit nodded in understanding and followed the older dwarf to his seat. Bilbo's seat was located between Fili and Kili, which was surprising since Thorin looked pissed at his smug-looking nephews.

"Bilbo! It's nice to see you! How's your room? Is it as comfortable as Bag End?" FIli asked, ignoring his uncle's piercing gaze. 

"Why, yes!" Bilbo exclaimed as he clapped his hands in happiness. "How did you guys get the arm chair to look like the one at Bag End?"

"Um," Thorin coughed. "It's because it is the one from Bag End."

"I'm...sorry?"

"I mean we had it to be commissioned to be like the one from Bag End. Ori had drawn it when we had stayed and..."

"Ah, well," Bilbo stuttered out. "That was very kind of you. I appreciate having a piece of home here."

Thorin gave a small smile and announced that dinner will be served and for everyone to enjoy themselves, but Fili and Kili said they had an announcement before they ate dinner.

"What is it lads?" Bofur asked.

"Well, Bilbo has assigned me and my brother to be his representatives since Uncle wants to court in the way of hobbits! Uncle, go and prove yourself to us," Kili laughed and made a 'shoo-shoo' motion with his hand. 

"I'm sorry...what?"

"You said you wanted to court Bilbo in the way of hobbits and me and Fili-" Kili rolled his eyes when both Balin and Bilbo tried to correct his words. "Have been assigned as Bilb's representatives. Much better than that tree-shagger king, in my opinion."

"Yes, much better," FIli echoes while failing to keep a straight face. 

"Fili...Kili," Thorin spoke slowly with an eerily amount of calmness in his voice. "What do you have planned for me to prove myself to Master Baggins...?"

Kili smiled before giving FIli a quick glance. "We decided for you to..."

* * *

"So this is the room that belongs to the hobbit under the mountain," whispered Tharnoir as he ran his hand over the tops of Bilbo's bookcases. "Honestly, this is the very room that leads to the outside of the mountain in order to escape. Oh cousin, you might have thought choosing this room for your beloved and your babe to be safe but it is the most dangerous room in the mountain."

Tharnori laughed evilly and left through the secret passage way behind a wall next to the bed. The passage way was pretty long and only had two doors leading to it. The one in the former consorts room and the one where the passage leads. A place where only he might remember, unless that annoying new Spymaster knew about the passage. The perks of being the next in line after Dain. 

"Sire...?"

"What?"

"The Spymaster is on the move as we speak."

"In the direction of the tunnel?"

"No."

"Then leave me be. Alert me when he becomes aware of the tunnel, but most likely we will have struck by that time."

"Why don't we just kill the line of Durin directly?" The traitorous underling asked Tharnoir. "Wouldn't it be easier?"

"Are you questioning me?" Tharnoir snapped. "And the reason I am attacking the hobbit is because those three idiots of the direct line of Durin would die if that halfling dies! If my original plan worked out then I would have had the throne by now! Now not only do I have to kill the hobbit then I will have to kill my buffoon of a brother! That will be too much blood on my hands and I can't have those old busybodies question why I am suddenly in power after the untimely death of both my brother and that stupid halfling."

The trembling, traitorous dwarf nodded and followed his leader. Happy that Tharnoir spared his life, the traitorous dwarf waddled towards their hidden camp with a few dwarves that agreed with Tharnoir that he would make a far better ruler than Dain or the direct line of Durin, but the traitorous dwarf couldn't help that they released another monster onto the Lonely Mountain. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all know the drill by now. Join my discord: https://discord.gg/hkUPneP


	11. Chapter 11

"You will have to personally make the king of the tree-shaggers an elven dish of courtship to show Thranduil of your attentions of courting Mister Boggins!" Kili smiled as his uncle's eye twitched in a way that signaled his intent to kill. "I already asked Tauriel before she left what it was and it is called 'Raspberry Powder Puffs' and she said-"

"What in the everlasting dragon fire is a 'Raspberry Powder Puffs'," Dwalin groaned. "Lad, ye might have just said to become a tree-shagger himself!"

"If Thorin can receive praise from the king of the tree-shaggers then it is good enough for us," Fili said. Kili nodded and was about to add upon that but a dwarf guard game running into the dinning hall.

"Sorry for interrupting, my king." Thorin got up from his seat. "But a caravan from the Blue Mountains have arrived!"

All of the dwarves, except for Thorin, ran out of the room towards the gates of Erebor. Thorin stayed behind in order to help Bilbo to his feet and help him towards the caravan. Bilbo was grateful for the assistance, but for some reason being around Thorin made him uneasy. _"I thought that I was ready to be alone with Thorin when I was upset with him not escorting me, but I guess I wasn't...'_

"You are uneasy around me," Thorin stated as they walked down the many corridors of Erebor. Bilbo tensed up before sighing.

"I wish I wasn't. I wish that whole incident with the Arkenstone never happened, but I just can't forget about it Thorin. You almost kill me for a _rock_." Thorin nodded at the words of his One.

"I wish the whole situation didn't happen either, but it did and it's better if we address it instead of letting it fester underneath the surfice." Bilbo chuckled softly and asked when did Throin become so knowledgeable when it comes to not letting emotions bubble under the surface. "That King of tree-shaggers made it clear that I had the emotional cabablity of a troll. It didn't help that Balin and Dwalin agreed with him."

"I would be willing to talk," Bilbo whispered. Thorin nodded and motioned the hobbit towards the door that lead to the great gates of Erebor. Bilbo nodded and walked through the gates and smiled when he saw all of the reunions going on. Bombur was hugging his wife while all of his children were hugging his feet in excitement. Gloin's wife was pressing kisses all over her husband's face while his son was asking questions about his father's quest. The two princes of Durin were hugging a dwarrowdam, who Bilbo can assume is Dis, and they were trying (and failing) to hold back their tears as their mother lightly scolds them for worrying her. 

"I thought I told you two to be careful," Dis smiled as she stroked her babies hair. "I should kill your uncle."

"But you won't," Fili said as he smiled at his mom. "You know that Uncle Thorin..."

"Yeah, I know." Kili smiled and hugged his mom tighter as they walked, or waddled in Dis' case since both of the princes refused to let her go. She waddled up to her brother and the pregnant hobbit. "You must be Master Baggins. I am Dis, daughter of Thrain, son of Thror."

"It is nice to make your acquaintance. I have heard many things about you."

"Likewise."

"Oh, where are my manners? Do you need help with your luggage?"

"No sweetie," Dis said as she waved her hand. "I know of your _special _condition and you will not be doing any hard work! The other dwarves can take my stuff up to my room while you and I talk."

"Are you sure? I don't want to take away from your time with your family!"

"Nonsense! You are pretty much family now, and I know that all thirteen of those dumb dwarves owe you a life debt. Come! I am famished. Fili and Kili, go help the unpacking of the carts while I eat with the hobbit." Both of the young dwarfs pouted but decided not to upset their mother. 

Dis dragged the pregnant hobbit back towards the dining room with the rest of the female dwarves, which wasn't much, only about three adult dwarrowdams with three young dwarrowdams and four young dwarves. They sat down at the other tables while getting some food from the kitchen and Bilbo moved his plate over so that he can be closer to Dis.

"How has our dwarves been treating you," Bombur's wife, Bavola, laughed as she ate.

"Do we need to cuff their ears?" Gloin's wife, Darthora, asked. "We know male dwarves can be hard to handle. Especially our lot!"

"They treated me okay...after the Misty Mountains," Bilbo mumbled. "Honestly, those dwarves made a mess of my house and ate all the food in my pantry!"

Dis laughed and took a sip of her glass of water. Of course her family and friends would give Bilbo the full dwarven hospitality. Although walking on top of someone's table is rude and she will be having words with her boys of course, and she told Bilbo so. "Oh no, it's fine. I already had some words with them afterwards. Honestly, it was Thorin who I had the most problems with.

"Really?" Darthora asked. "Thorin Oakenshield? The King Under the Mountain gave you the most trouble?"

"He insulted me when he first entered my house, as well as throughout the journey until we reached the Misty Mountains. I was actually thinking of turning back at that point."

"You poor thing," Bavola whispered. "We should cuff him behind the ears."

"Yeah," Bilbo whispered. He loved his dwarves, he really did. However, what had transpired really shook him. All of his friends had betrayed him because of treasure and he did forgive them, he really did, but it’s hard to forget such things. He wanted to go back to joking with Bofur and worrying over Fili, Kili, and Ori, and hugging Thorin. Bilbo feels that he could forgot what happened, but he would just be ignoring his feelings if he did so.

”Master Baggins?” Did whispered to him from her seat next to him. “Are you alright?”

Bilbo nodded slowly but told her that he will inform her what was wrong with him in private because he didn’t want to make a scene. Dis nodded in understanding and gripped her fork in her hand. It probably had to do with her idiotic brother and possibly the other dwarves who made up the company.

...

”You wished to speak with me in private, Master Baggins?” Dis asked as they walked towards the royal wing. The men of the company were finishing up their dinner while the dwarrowdams made themselves company at their new homes. 

“Yes,” Bilbo whispered as he fell into step with Dis. “How much did the boys tell you in their letters?”

”Not much,” informed the pregnant hobbit. “Just about your special condition and that a disagreement between you and my brother broke out before the battle. They didn’t tell me what it was about and told me that it’s not for them to tell.”

Bilbo nodded and sighed. “Well, it has seemed that Thorin had fallen under the same sickness that befell your grandfather.”

Dis took a sharp breath and purses her lips. Now that part they had left out in their letters. 

“I’m afraid they all did in some ways. The argument actually started about Thorin’s birthright.”

”The Arkenstone? That stupid rock that ruined my family?” Dis hissed. “I had Thorin promise me that he wouldn’t fall under like grandfather and he did! That-“ 

She stopped herself and took a deep breath in order to regain herself. She apologized to the hobbit and he said that it was no big deal. That he actually saw the hot temper of someone from the Line of Durin up close.

”What do you mean?”

”That, my lady, is to be revealed during the rest of my tale. I had found the rock and didn’t give it to Thorin because I feared that it would worsen his sickness, and I guess I was right. He refused to pay the men after he had given them his word and I couldn’t have that. I took the Stone as my fourteenth share and given it to both King Bard and King Thranduil. When Thorin found out he wanted me thrown from the battlements... I know that the Arkenstone is his birthright and I hate to ruin a friendship that had yet not the time to grow, but you must know I did it to save the Company and Thorin and your sons-“

Dis interrupted the mumbling hobbit bu wrapping him up in a hug. She squeezed him and blinked away the tears that were starting the form in the corner of her eyes. “Thank you, Master Baggins,” she whispered. “Thank you for saving my kin. If I can repay you in anyway, then just say the word.”

Bilbo froze when the dwarrowdam embraced him because it felt just like the hug Thorin had gave him all that time ago, and that caused him to get misty-eyed. “I...I just wanted to keep them safe... And he threw me away from a rock.”

”I know, Master Baggins...” Dis whispered and squeezed the poor creature a little bit harder. “And I will be having words with him. Thank you for everything.”

Bilbo silently sobbed into the shoulder of the women he barely knew, but it felt right. She felt like a sister that he had never had growing up. Someone who he can go to when he needed to vent to someone about the members of the company. Someone who he see helping him with his unborn babe when Thorin couldn’t. He saw...

He saw her as family.

”Thank you, my lady.” Bilbo snuffed and have a watery laugh. “I’m sorry for crying all over your dress. These hormones must be getting to me.”

”Don’t worry Bilbo. This dress has seen a lot worse then a few tears. In fact, I once had to take care of two dwarfling and full grown dwarf in this dress! All three managed to throw up on this dress and I was able to get all the stains out!”

Bilbo gasped in excitement. “My lady, you must inform me of your ways!”

”Only if you call me Dis, Master Baggins.”

”Then only if you call me Bilbo.” He smiled and continued walking with the Princess Under the Mountain to the royal wing in order to trade laundry secrets, how to deal with meddling dwarves, and tell embarrassing stories about the company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discord: https://discord.gg/hkUPneP
> 
> Bilbo has some issues he needs to work out. If you want me to get back to your comments/questions/whatever at a timely manner please join my discord! But if you don't have a discord that's fine! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for while. I got a job recently and I can't update as frequently. I hope you like this chapter! 
> 
> Discord: https://discord.gg.hkUPneP

"Thorin," Dis asked as she walked towards her brother as he sat in front of the fireplace smoking his pipe. Everyone was asleep except for the two remaining grandchildren of Thror. "We need to talk about the hobbit."

"What about Bilbo?"

"Thorin," Dis sighed and sat next to her brother and took out her own pipe. "Bilbo told me what happened once you reclaimed the mountain."

The dwarf froze when his sister revealed what Bilbo told her and sighed. "Then you know how I treated him...?"

"The poor thing is terrified and hurt Thorin! If you want my opinion, he should have left the minute you reached Bree! You constantly belittled him, were rude to him, and made it seem that he wasn't wanted at all! He wanted your approval so much and once he got it he felt happy! Then you threatened to kill him and the babe when he was trying to save you lot."

"I would have never done that if I had known that he was-"

"Does it matter?! You hurt the poor thing in ways I couldn't even fathom and you all expect Bilbo to just forgive you all after everything that has happened...When my sons wrote to me, saying that they needed my help so that you can prove to them that you can court the hobbit, they left out the part about how you all treated him. Thorin, amad taught you better than that."

"Amad is dead!" Thorin roared in frustration. "Yes, I messed up! Is that want you wanted to hear?!"

"What I want to hear is that you truly love him! That he wasn't some to an end when it comes to your pleasure! For some unknown reason, the poor thing fell in love with you and you threw him out like he was nothing! So tell me, was Bilbo worth more to you then one night's worth of pleasure!"

"Yes, he is my One sister!"

"Even grandfather, when he was sick in the mind, never threaten to kill out grandmother!"

"I am trying to prove myself to everyone here!"

"But are you proving yourself to him! Everyone else be damned! If he is your One then prove the damn thing!"

"I'm trying!"

"Try harder! Thorin," Dis sighed and pinched the bridge on her nose. "It seems to me that you are avoiding him."

"He is scared of me," Thorin sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "It's just....I've never had to deal with this before. I had a whole plan when we reclaimed Erebor. I would have made him a feast and I would have dressed him in the finest outfits that gold could buy. I would give him a garden... But I had to mess that all up because of that stupid sickness!"

Dis looked at her brother and rested her hand on his shoulder in order to calm him down. Unbeknownst to them, a certain hobbit had heard the entire conversation from behind his door. Bilbo clenched his hand over his heart and decided to go back to bed since this was a private conversation. 

...

"Good morning, Bilbo!" Dis said as she saw Bilbo walk into the living space of the royal chambers.

"Hi Uncle Bilbo!" Kili exclaimed as he shoveled some eggs into his mouth. "Unca Thorin went to ee de elves today."

"It's rude to speak with your mouth full," both Dis and Bilbo lightly scolded the younger boy. 

"By Durin," Fili muttered. "There are now two amads! Why did we think introducing them to each other was a good idea?"

Kili just shrugged and continued eating his breakfast as Dis and Bilbo started talking about many of things under the sun. They talked about what books they have read, some shops that they should visit once they open up the grand market again, laundry secrets, and gardening secrets. Fili hit Kili's lower arm in order to get his younger brother's attention.

"How much do you want to bet that we will never get away with anything now that there are two of them?" Kili nodded and stole a sausage off of his brother's plate. "Hey!"

"Wha? You weren't eating it!"

"I was saving it for later!"

"Should've ate it faster!"

"Kili!" 

"Boys," Bilbo said as he gave them a quick smile. "Fili take mine since I'm not that hungry right now, and Kili. Don't take Fili's food without asking."

"Yes Bilbo," Kili sighed.

"Are you alright? You love food!" Fili said as Bilbo scrapped his breakfast unto the blond's plate.

"Yes, but this babe is making me a little sick when it comes to certain foods."

"Do we need to get Oin?" Bilbo shook his head and told them that it was normal when it comes to hobbit pregnancies. That they shouldn't worry if he was getting a little sick from certain smells and tastes.

"I just need some broth and some bread for a while and I'll be right as rain," soothed Bilbo. He knew that the boys will worry about him after everything that has happened in the last few months. He was grateful for their worry, he really was, but he can take care of himself! Just ask that dead spider he killed back in the forests of Mirkwood! He is a capable gentlehobbit and he will not have anyone tell him otherwise!

"If you say so, Uncle Bilbo!" Kili replied with a smile.

* * *

"My king!" A guard called as he entered the throne room of the elven king of Mirkwood. "A small group consisting of Thorin Oakenshield and two of the dwarves we had in our custody is demanding to be in your presence. We need turn them away but they said that it involves matters containing to the hobbit who was announced as Elf-Friend!"

Thranduil looked up from the document and cast a glance at his son and Tauriel as they snickered to each other. Those two knew something so therefor what matters pertained to the hobbit was not of a serious manner, but still, he needed to know if the hobbit needed something. "Let them in."

The guard nodded and left the throne room in order to get the small group of dwarves.

"Do you two know what they would want?" Thranduil asked Legolas and Tauriel. The two elfings, in his eyes, froze and quickly shook their heads. Thrauduil raised his eyebrow in response, but decided to not question them for now. 

He sighed when he heard the boisterous voices of three dwarves complaining about being in an "tree lovers" house. Why must dwarves be so loud and rude? Does living in a mountain cause them to lose brain cells? Or commonsense? This is so stupid.

"Thranduil," the king under the blasted mountain said. "I have come to give you something. I do hope that you accept."

"What is it?" Thranduil asked as Thorin handed his guard the package. The guard handed him the package and it felt warm.

"Just open it!" Thorin snapped and looked down at his feet. Thranduil just smirked in response. 

"I might open it later. Most likely after dinner." Thranduil smirked slightly when he saw the king of the idiot race start to tense up. He knew that those three did not want to stay in Mirkwood for longer then they have to. They had to wait for a few hours for dinner and he might have to request no meat for this dinner due to the fact that Elrond also did it to annoy these dwarves.

"Now, the guards will escort you to your rooms...Unless you want to revisit your cells again?" The three dwarves bristled in response and his two elflings laughed softly as they watched them be escorted to their rooms. 

...

"I can't believe we have to eat this rabbit food!" Dwalin hissed to his best friend and his brother as they sat at what seemed like a children's table. They were sitting in elvish children chairs as a dusty table that probably hasn't been used since the prince and the captain guard were elflings, which was a couple of hundred years ago.

"We just have to be here until Thranduil excepts Thorin's proposal of courtship that the boys had set up. We just need to be civil until we leave because Thranduil is helping our people." Balin replied to his brother, who just grunted and stuffed his mouth with the food that he hates.

Thorin, who was sitting silently, was thinking about how Bilbo and the babe were doing. Was he taking it easy? Was he eating enough and was Dis keeping an eye on the hobbit? Were his nephews not stressing him out? Thorin really wishes he was there in order to take care of his One, but he had to prove himself that he was willing to court Bilbo on his hobbitish ways.

"Are you okay?" Balin asked his long time friend. Thorin sighed and told his friend that he was worried about Bilbo and how he is being in Erebor.

"He's got the rest of the company and the dames to keep him safe," Dwalin said as he took a swallow of his water, since they were forbidden from drinking elvish wine. "The dames should help him if he needs help! Especially Bombur's lass!"

"But they have been surrounded by _dwarf _pregnancies. Not hobbit pregnancies, especially _male _hobbit pregnancies."

"That confuses me. How can a male bare children?"

"Hobbits aren't dwarves, brother. We know as much about hobbits as they know about us. I-"

"Master Dwarves," Legolas said as he stood next to their table. "My father is ready for you to give him the package."

The King Under the Mountain nodded to the prince of the Mirkwood Realm and followed him to the head of the main table. Once the grandson of Thror and the son of Thrain got the the Elven King's table he sat the package down in front of the blond and waited for the king to open it.

Thranduil raised an eyebrow and slowly unraveled the wrapping around the package. Once the box was revealed from the wrapping, Thranduil opened up the flaps and froze at the sight of the Raspberry Powder Puffs inside of the box. 

"Well? What is you answer to the proposal?" Thorin asked with annoyance as the elves around him, including the two elflings, stared at the package in shock. What shocked him, however, was the Elven King's reaction.

"I. Will. Kill. You. Thorin. Oakenshield." Thranduil growled. "I told you not to break the hobbit's heart, but here you are. You are here proposing marriage to me even though you claim to love the pregnant hobbit. I will take the hobbit from you now and I will _never _let you near him or the babe."


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hehe
> 
> Sorry for the delay.

"What?!" The three dwarves cried in unison. 

"Legolas! Send a letter to the hobbit and tell him to pack his bags! We will have a rider to pick him up by dawn tomorrow!" Thranduil snapped his head back at the dwarves. "I warned you what would happen if I thought you did Bilbo wrong and now you will never see the babe or the hobbit again!"

"Father!" Legolas cried as he stepped between his ragging father and the three dumbfounded dwarves. "This is a misunderstanding!"

"Care to explain how you would know that?" Thranduil hissed as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. 

"Fili and Kili wanted to know how Elvish courting customs worked and we thought that they were wanting to court an elf, not ask for you permission for Master Baggins' hand! It truly was a miscommunication on all of our parts!" Tauriel nodded vigorously behind the elf she thought as a brother.

Thranduil turned to look at the dumbass who was the King Under the Mountin, who agreed with the young elf prince's statements that this was a miscommunication on all parts and that he meant no offense, plus a little whisper of him begging to continue to see the hobbit.

"Fine," Thranduil sighed. "Since this truly was a misunderstanding, but give me one could reason I should allow you to court Master Baggins?"

"Because I care for him!" Thorin snapped at the elf king. "Is that not enough?!"

"For someone who is asking for the hand of Bilbo Baggins', you sure are being harsh. You will prove to me that you are a good fit for Master Baggins or he will be living here with us. How many times do I have to tell you this before it gets through your stone-obsessed head? I am the the thing standing between you and your One living happily ever after."

* * *

Tharnoir grunted as he threw a throwing dagger at one of his nameless underlings that had the nerve to piss him off. The underling didn't say or do anything in particular that would have pissed him off like insult him. The underling just coughed an annoying amount of times. 

Tharnoir was annoyed at everyone and everything because he hates waiting, but he hates to wait because that is what his plan needs. He has to wait for when Bilbo is truly alone in order to kill the halfling. He has to wait for the guard outside of the halfling's door to leave or be changed to one of his underlings so that it won't raise suspicions.

Unfortunately, it seems that the thief of his cousin’s company is aware that he is planning something. He’ll need to distract the dwarf or his plan will take forever, as well as before the coronation of Thorin. Damn his idiot brother and not being able to kill a simple halfling! Especially one that is injured and with child! How idiotic do you have to be in order to mess up that badly?!   
Now the Princess has arrived as well! Curse Durin for his bad luck!

* * *

Dis rubbed the back of Bilbo’s back as he threw up his lunch. She was having a nice little snack with Bilbo, Bavola, and Darthora when Bilbo’s stomach decided to empty itself into the toilet. Bavola was cleaning up the tea and snacks while Darthora grabbed a pitcher of water. 

The pregnant hobbit informed the wives of his companions of his special condition and they decided they wanna help with the pregnancy. Darthora said that, “Every pregnant creature needs a midwife and we decided that we will be yours! Besides, we know a lot about dwarf births!”

“That’s correct!” Bavola laughed. “We know a lot about dwarves births!”

”Well...it’s also half-hobbit...” Bilbo chuckled and rubbed his slightly bulging belly. Thranduil said that the baby will arrive in late spring. Yes, in dwarf standards it is super early but when it comes to hobbits it is very late. 

”Hobbits are amazing creatures!” Darthora exclaimed. “They eat seven meals a day and are amazing at farming!” 

”They are so adorable too!” Bavola agreed. 

”You only ever met me,” Bilbo laughed softly as he took a few small sips of water.

”Still! You are adorable!” Dis smiled at the embarrassed hobbit as her two friends gushed over the creature. Bilbo was a welcome change to the lives of the dwarrowdam. He was the only one besides them that can keep a tight leech on the rowdy bunch of dwarves that had made up the company of Thorin Oakenshield.

”What should I expect with my babe? I know the babe will have some hobbit traits, but I have no idea what to expect when it comes to dwarf babes!” Bilbo fretted as he looked at the three dwarrowdams.

”Well... Dwarf babes are very loud...and smelly...” Dis said as the other two mothers laughed. “When Fili and Kili were young they would end up getting dirty every two minutes that I got tired and just waited until the end of the day to wash all of that dirt and grime off of them. Oh! Dwarfs are very close to their so your babe might be a little clingy. Fili was attached to my hip until Kili came!”

”Really?”

”Yep! Dwarven brothers are very close to each other,” Dis said as she looked down. “Thorin and Frerin were even closer than my two sons are.”

”You...had another brother...?” Dis’ head snapped up and looked at Bilbo.

”Thorin never told you about him...?”

”Thorin didn’t tell me a lot of things...It wasn’t until after we reached the Misty Mountains that he started to confide in me. I guess he still didn’t trust me..” Tears started to gather in the pregnant hobbit’s eyes. Thorin said that he was the love of his life but still refused to inform Bilbo of his life before the journey.

”Well...” Darthora interrupted. “Frerin’s death really affected him. Maybe he didn’t want to tell Bilbo of the battle-“

”Balin told me about the Battle of Moria and what happened to Thorin’s... I was never told of another brother...” Bilbo sniffed. 

Dis clenched her hands in annoyance and then wrapped Bilbo in a hug. She was going to have to hit some sense into Thorin. She knew that Thorin was an awkward jackrabbit and that he never was in an official courtship, but dammit. He keeps digging himself into a bigger hole.

* * *

”Stupid leaf eaters!” Dwalin roared in the confines of their room in the palace. “Who do they think they are?! If only you could court the hobbit in the way of dwarves!”

”Bilbo is not a dwarf, brother. He is a hobbit and if we want Bilbo to take Thorin back then we must put his faith back in our friend!”

Thorin sighed in annoyance and looked down at his hands. If only if he hadn’t have messed up when he did. This was all his fault and now he might be not able to witness his babe grow up. Curse this.

Thorin’s melancholy was interrupted when a knock of their door sound out. The voice on the other side informed them that Thranduil has made a decision on the matter of Thorin properly courting the hobbit.

All three dwarves quickly got up and walked as quickly as they could to the throne room. Once they reached it they found the elven king sitting there was Tauriel and his son standing by his side.

”Well?” Thorin asked. “Your choice?”

”I will let you court the hobbit, however...” Thranduil said before the dwarves can get their hopes up. “My son and my ward will be Mister Baggin’s chaperones throughout the courting process and you will allow them the comfort they deserve. Any less and I will make sure that the hobbit is taken into my care.”

”Why you little-“ Dwalin growling and moved to throttle the king, but was held back by the spears of the elven guard that stood there to protect their king.

”Do we have an understanding, Thorin Oakenshield?” 

Thorin huffed and nodded. “We have an understanding, Thranduil.”

With that the elf gave a mischievous smile and told the guards to escort the dwarves to their rooms. That once the sun rises that is when the dwarves and two elves will head out towards Erebor in order for the King Under the Mountain to court the Hobbit of Bag End.

This shall be interesting. 


	14. Chapter 14

Thorin sighed as he entered the halls of Erebor. Yes, he got Thranduil’s approval but now he had a damn headache. Stupid elves.

”Thorin Oakenshield!” Dammit, maybe he should have stayed with the elves if it meant that he doesn’t have to deal with his sister right now. He kept walking with Dis following behind him. 

”Yes, Dis? Whatever it is...can’t it wait? Those Elves have given more then a weeks worth of migraines.”

”Why didn’t you tell Bilbo about Frerin?” Thorin stopped in his tracks and looked at his sister. 

”You told Bilbo about Frerin...?”

”No, I brought him up and Bilbo was confused on who that is. Dammit Thorin!” Dis snapped and smacked her brother upside the head. “For someone who says he is willing to make amends with your hurt One you sure do make such stupid choices! Go up there and talk to him! Tell him of your life before Smaug came!”

Thorin sighed and nodded. His sister stared at him as he walked up the long stairway towards the royal wing. He needed to talk about things and just sto putting his damn foot in his mouth.

...

”Bilbo?” The pregnant hobbit looked up from his knitting needles and gave a soft smile towards the father of his baby. “Hello Thorin. I am currently knitting some caps for the baby when he or she arrives.”

Thorin smiled at the different colored knitted caps. “It would most likely be a boy, **Ghivashel. **The babe has dwarf in it and dwarves are mostly male.”

”Well,” Bilbo said as he put down his knitting. “The babe also has hobbit in it, but I suppose that isn’t what you came to see me for.”

Thorin rubbed the back of his head and nodded. “Ummm.... I received Thranduil’s approval for courtship.”

Bilbo smiled and clapped his hands together. “That’s wonderful! What did you make him?”

Heat rose to Thorin’s face and he looked away in embarrassment. Bilbo raised an eyebrow and kept prodding Thorin until he finally confessed to Bilbo how he had accidentally made an Elvish courting dish instead of the correct meal. The small hobbit stared at the King Under the Mountain before laughing

”You!” Bilbo snorted and shook his head. “Leave it to my dwarves to make a vital mistake like that!” 

“Well, my sister-sons aren’t the greatest at thinking things through...”

”You don’t have to tell me twice.” Bilbo smiled as he picked his knitting work up. “The troll incident remember?”

”How could I forget!” Thorin shook his head in fondness. “we would have been troll meet if it wasn’t for you and the wizard!”

Bilbo blushed and shook his head in response. He denied that he did anything amazing and that if he hadn't’ got caught then the rest of them wouldn’t have gotten captured as a result. Thorin shook his head and went to brush a strand of hair fro Bilbo’s face but the halfling flinched away. 

“S-sorry...”

”No,” Thorin looked down sadly. “I understand. You still don’t feel comfortable with me yet...”

”It’s just... In my head I understand that it wasn’t you who hurt me, but at the same time it was the man I love who denounced his love for me and threatened to kill me... and our unborn child. As well as the fact that you have yet to truly confide in me.”

”**amrâlimê...**” Thorin gently took Bilbo’s hands in his. “Ask me anything. you’ll have to forgive me for I have never courted someone before...”

”I don’t that,” Bilbo snorted. “You are such a handsome dwarf.”

”Not in the terms of dwarrows. The line of Durin are notorious for their hideousness. Just look at me, I have a short beard and my nose is much to small. Ears as well.”

”But you cut your beard because you were mourning for the lost of your home!” Bilbo exclaimed.

”Not many understand that...”

”Besides, I think your nose and ears are the perfect size! You also care for your people more than yourself! Your kin have told me all about how you would go without! You deserve to have everyone falling at your feet!”

Thorin smiled and squeezed the Hobbit’s hands. “I would rather have you.”

Bilbo blushed and looked away in embarrassment. “Well, I also have never courted anyone before.”

”Why?”

”I did get courting requests, but I was never interested in them before. Besides...” Bilbo gave Thorin a teasing smile. “I like a little bit of hair on my men...”

Thorin chuckled at Bilbo in response. Bilbo stuck his tongue out at Thorin and decided to ask him about his life in the Blue Mountains and Erebor before it fell. He learned that Frerin was as close with Thorin like Fili and Kili are. That he was blacksmith in the Blue Mountains and that he was also responsible for the going ons with his people who were located their.

He also informed Bilbo about some of the stories of Fili and Kili’s adventures as dwaflings. 

“They ran around the house covered in mud? Oh Yavanna! I would just die if that every happened at BagEnd! My father would just be rolling in his grave!”

”What are your parents like?” The King Under the Mountain asked. 

“Well, my father was a lot like me at he beginning of our journey. He was a worrywart and constantly fretted over any ounce of dirt around the house.” Bilbo chuckled and laid his head against the back of the couch. “I was a lot like Fili and Kili in terms of adventurous. They again, all fauntlings always refused to bathe themselves, but as they grow up they become respectable in the terms of Yavanna’s children. Except the Tooks. They stay the same.”

”And your mother?”

”She was a Took!” Bilbo sighed. “Imagine a Baggins, who is the most respectable Hobbit family, marrying a Took! Who loves adventures! So I guess when you all came my inner-self was fighting with each other. My mother’s adventurous spirit constantly got her in trouble.”

”Where are they?”

”They...” Bilbo sighed and clenched at the cap that he still had in his hand. “They died during the Fell Winter.”

”Fell Winter...?”

”The worst winter we had in the Shire. The Bradywine froze over and white wolves attacked. I was barely of age when I saw my parents...” A single tear fell from his eyes. 

“Oh **Ghivashel**...” Thorin whispered. 

“It’s alright. I have come to terms with it.” Bilbo yawned as he blinked tiredly. Thorin chuckled softly and told him it was time for him to go to bed. “I don’t... wanna go... to bed. Not tired...” 

“Sure, **Ghivashel...**” 

“What does that mean...?” Bilbo asked as Thorin lead him to bed. 

“I’ll tell you when you are awake,” Thorin smiled as Bilbo grumbled something into his pillow. “I love you.”

Bilbo didn’t respond as he was sleeping. Thorin took the blanket that was at the edge of the bed and covered the pregnant hobbit up. Thorin blew out the candle next to the bed and gently closed the door connecting Bilbo’s room to the living room. He made sure that a guard was outside the door that led to the living quarters of the royal family. 

“I guess I should get some rest.” Thorin grumbled and laid down in his old bed. 

...

”Uncle! Wake up!” Kili yelled as he jumped into Thorin’s bed. Said dwarf fumbled around until he laid eyes on his laughing nephew.

”I do hav the power to banish you.”

”Yeah,” Kili snorted. “But mother won’t ever let you. We all know who truly rules Erebor.”

”Go bother Balin,” Thorin groaned and tried to cover his head with a pillow. 

“But Fili and I want to know how the meeting with Thranduil went! Did he except?! Did he say no? Did he declare war on us? We need to know!”

”Just give me a moment.” Thorin grunted. “You are Seventy-Seven years old and still act like a dwarfling.”

”That’s mean!” Kili pouted.

”It’s true, **Nadad,**“ Fili laughed as he entered the room. “Come on now. Bilbo has made breakfast for the company.”

”Should he really be making breakfast?” Thorin asked as he got dressed. “Did Oin clear him for that?”

”Uncle, Bilbo has been making breakfast for us while you guys were in Mirkwood.”

”Yeah!” Kili exclaimed as his mouth started to water. “He makes the best bacon and eggs! Now I got to go before Bombur eat all the bacon and leaves us that elf food! Bye Uncle!” 

Fili laughed as he ran towards the kitchen with his brother. Thorin shook his head in fondness and walked after the two. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘Sup. Man I have not update in a hot minute lol. Anyway comment and all that jazz. Bye. 
> 
> -NerdKenz


	15. Chapter 15

Bilbo walked around the corridors of Erebor with Thorin by his side. It has been around two weeks since he has gotten Thranduil’s permission to court him, but Thorin has yet to officially ask him to court. Which is...concerning. Normally it would be within a few days that the courting ritual will commence. 

He brought this up with Balin, but the old dwarf told him not to worry about it. Thorin was busy running the mountain, as well as putting a dwarven touch to the first courtship gift. Still though, it was still concerning that it has taken this long. 

“Bilbo?” Thorin asked, softly. The pregnant hobbit turned to the father of his children and answered him. 

“Yes?” 

“Are you alright? You have been quite since we left the Royal Wing.”

”Just thinking. Nothing to worry about.”

”If it has you that deep in thought, I would like to know.” Thorin said as he took Bilbo’s hands into his own. “Why bothers you then bothers me. Tell me, please.”

Bilbo gave a soft smile before nodding. “I just...why haven’t you asked me to court you yet? It has been two weeks since you have gotten permission.”

Thorin nodded in understanding and sighed with regret laced in his voice. “I...I do not know how to bake.”

Bilbo stared at him. Was that all? Oh goodness he must fix this. “Thorin. I can help you make it.”

”But the book said that I must make it for you!” Thorin exclaimed.

”Yes, but that is not the most up to date book on Hobbits I will presume.” Bilbo giggled. “Now, not all hobbits are given baked goods for their first courting gift, but if you are persistent on giving me a baked good then let me help you. You can make it yourself but at least I have some knowledge on baking.”

”But...”

”Shush you.” Bilbo put his finger on Thorin’s lips. “Now, I will expect a certain someone asking me for my hand in courtship. Now, walk with me towards the library. Ori and I will organize the books in there.”

”Bilbo, will you-“

”Not now. Ask me when I least expect it because it is more romantic like that. I’ve always wanted that to happen to me when I was but a fauntling.” Thorin nodded blankly and tensed up when Bilbo wrapped his arm around his. “Now, onwards my noble dwarf.”

”You are an evil creature.”

”Not evil,” Bilbo smiled. “Complex. More than you dwarves can handle.”

...

”So,” Ori started after a few moments of silence. “How are you and Master Thorin doing?”

”You know, a many a dwarves that many look up to and say that he is as level headed as a king should be. However, he is a dork. “ Ori splutter and looked at the Hobbit.

”A-a dork?”

”He was nervous to ask me to court him because he was afraid that his baking skills would not be up to my standards. He wanted to give me a gift that was worth my standards.” Bilbo put his hand on his cheek. “Oh the look on his face looked like a kicked puppy and I just wanted to give him a hug... as well as pinch his cheeks.”

Ori looked at Bilbo in shock. “T-Thorin...The s-same Thorin that charged at Azog with an intensity to kill?”

”I know,” Bilbo sighed and put a book he was looking at on the side. “He makes it hard to stay mad at him, but he needs to learn that I can’t just...”

”I understand,” Ori said and patted Bilbo on his back.

”You understand what?” They turned at the new voice in the library and saw the youngest prince enter. 

“N-nothing...” Bilbo blushed and turned away. Kili gave him a look and sat next to Bilbo. He smiled and wrapped his arms around Bilbo and he put his face near the hobbit’s face. 

“Tell me,” Kili whined and his frown turned into a pout. “I wanna know the secret!”

”Don't tell him any secrets,” Fili chuckled a he entered the library. “He has no filter. He always ends up revealing it sooner or later.”

”I do not!” Kili stuck his tongue out at his elder brother. 

“You do too!” Fili stuck his tongue out in return. Bilbo just shook his head in fondness and went back to sorting the books with Ori. Why did he have to love the line of Durin? Or any of his dwarves? Ah, it must be his Took side coming up from hibernation. 

“Anyway, Bilbo,” Fili said as he held Kili in a headlock. “When should we expect the babe to arrive?”

”Most likely not until a little before Durin’s Day.”

”But Durin’s Day already passed! So that means...” Kili trailed off

”Hobbit’s are known to be pregnant for twelve months. Now, since the babe is half-dwarf I will have no idea if it will follow a dwarven pregnancy or a hobbit pregnancy. I don’t know much about dwarven pregnancy, but if it would follow a hobbit’s pregnancy....”

”Would that be a bad thing?” Ori asked from across from him. 

“Yes, because it is only one babe.”

”What do you mean?”

Bilbo sighed and rubbed his stomach. “Hobbits are known to have multiple babes during their pregnancies. To have only one babe is a sign of bad things to come.”

”How...?” Kili whispered.

”I’ve known Hobbits who have died in childbirth who only had one babe, one who would refuse to even look at her babe, and one who... tried to kill her babe.” All three of the young dwarves gasped in horror. To want to kill a babe? That would be a death sentence for any dwarf who would do that!

”So that means...” Ori whispered.

”It will be a hard pregnancy for me... Who’ll know what would happen.”

”Then we must do something!” Kili cried and Bilbo smiled sadly. 

“You can’t do anything. You must have faith, young one.” The three of them looked at Bilbo in tears. “You must not tell Thorin. He will worry!”

”Rightfully so!” Fili exclaimed. “Bilbo, you are pregnant and we must take the necessary steps to make sure that you are safe! Please!”

Bilbo sighed and looked at the worried dwarves. He knew that telling them was a bad idea since they would worry, and he hates to worry those he cares about. “Alright, but at least make sure that Thorin isn’t worried too much.”

The three young dwarves smiled in happiness and Fili told him that he would get Thorin and Balin so that they can discuss the future of the babe and the Hobbit. 

“Bilbo!” Thorin called as he entered the library with the rest of the company on his tail.

”Fili, you said that you wouldn’t just get Balin and Thorin...”

”Well,” Fili said as he rubbed the back of his neck bashfully. “I kind of ran through the doors yelling that Bilbo needs to inform them of the hard hobbit pregnancy he will face, well, the others were there too.”

Bilbo pursed his lips and raised an eyebrow at the blond. 

“Bilbo you should be in bed!” Thorin said as he picked up him up bridal style. 

“He should have a pillow in order to keep his feet elevated!” Gloin called out. “That’s what my wife said she needed that when pregnant with my wee lad!”

”My wife needed a nice, hot bathing cloth on her back because the babe would push up against her back! Oh! And he would need a nice plate of something easy to eat because of the morning sickness!”

”I say we-“ 

“Enough!” Bilbo snapped. “I don not need- Thorin put me down! I am perfectly able to walk by myself!”

”You are pregnant and you said that having one babe is a bade omen to hobbit! You will not strain yourself by doing such daunting tasks like walking! And no more cooking! And-“

”Thorin Oakenshield! If you do not let me down right this instant then I will not cook you or any of the others any more breakfast until the day that all the elves of Arda will sail to the Grey Havens!” Bilbo huffed in annoyance, but at least that was able to get his stubborn dwarf to listen to him. 

“Now, I need you to stop this foolishness and let me finish my job of sorting books! We will all discuss this once I am done and if you want me to be done then you will let me do so!” Bilbo exclaimed. “If you all want to help so that it’ll go faster then by all means! Now, I would like a small snack from the kitchen for Elevenses then that would be great. If someone from the kitchen could bring me some toast and jam that would be great. I would get it myself since I doubt I would be allowed to get t myself!”

All of his dwarves looked like kicked puppies and that made the red-headed creature feel bad, but honestly. he is perfectly able to do the simplest of things even with the bad omen that was looming over his head. 

“Bilbo, we are just worried for ye,” Bofur said.

”Yeah, we are lad!” Oin claimed at the back of the company. “If ye need my help when it comes to these ones then just tell me!

”You can’t help when it comes to a hobbit pregnancy!” Dwalin called out from the front.

”What does a tree have to do with anything?” Oin asked, confused. Dwalin just rolled his eyes and sighed in annoyance. Bifur grunt replies in Khuzdul and the rest of the party of dwarves agreed with him, when though Bilbo had no idea what the words he said.

”We shall help you and we must make haste!” Dori cried out. “Nori! Go to the kitchens and get our burglar that toast and jam that he has requested! Oh! And get him some tea!”

”I ain’t know nothing ‘bout tea!” Nori snapped but went along anyway. He cared about his fellow thief and would do anything to help sooth Bilbo’s pain, even if that meant that he had to keep an extra eye out on any sign that on of a bitch Tharnoir. 

This situation is just getting crazier and crazier. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I’m on spring break and I’m updating stufff. Hope you like this chapter! Follow me on Instagram @steveawkardgrimreaper
> 
> Bye.


	16. Chapter 16

Tharnoir cursed his bad luck on that twice-damned hobbit an his ability to avoid his damn spies. If only his idiot brother hadn’t messed up the execution of it.

”Milord?” One of his hesitant underlings said. “We have news that the hobbit will mostly be alone due to his pregnancy.”

Tharnoir raised an eyebrow and yelled at the underling to continue. “W-well, according to some sources it has been said that the hobbit might have a hard pregnancy and due to the ways of our people, he will be bed bound due to it.”

Tharnoir stroked his beard in thought. “There is a chance that he will be heavily guarded.”

”I was t-thinking...What if we caused a distraction?”

“Distraction?”

”We cause a big enough commotion that the company of Thorin Oakenshield will be forced to investigate then we take d-down the guard in front of the royal suite.”

”And we take the halfling,” Tharnoir whispered in glee. “Underling! You are amazing and I will reward you heavily once I am King Under the Mountain.”

The underling gave a small smile and excused himself from Tharnoir’s presence. 

“Yes,” Tharnoir whispered. “This will all come together.”

* * *

”Uncle!” Kili whined as he and Fili sat in the kitchen while his uncle made his tenth attempt at making what Bombur called “Peach Roses”. Apparently, flowers are also important to hobbits so making these rose looking things would be a double win.

However, whenever he did make them they would either be not done, burnt, would fall over, etc. It was really sad to watch as his uncle grew more and more frustrated. 

“Uncle, are you sure you want to make this dish? It seems a little more complicated for a novice,” Fili grunted. They have been sitting their for about 2 hours at this point and they were hungry.

”Not until I make this perfect! Bilbo needs to have the perfect gift!”

”He would understand if it came out a little burnt,” Kili sighed. “He loves his uncle, he really does, but once he gets something into his head he’ll stick to it until he is forced to stop, either by Dis or Balin. 

“No! After-“

”Thorin Oakenshield!” Dis called from the doorway of the kitchen. “Would you stop this madness! This is getting out of hand.”

”But-“

”Thorin,” Dis sighed. “Bilbo would understand if it didn't come out perfect. He doesn’t care if it’s not perfect. Has Bilbo ever shown that he cares for perfection when it comes to those who have no idea what they are doing?” 

Thorin sighed and looked down at the burnt Peach Rose that laid on a plate on the counter. “I just want him to see that I am trying.”

Dis gave him a soft smile and put her hands on his shoulders. “He knows that you are. Have some faith, **nadad.**”

Thorin nodded and picked up the burnt dish. He gave a nervous smile before walking towards the balcony he had given to Bilbo in order for him to get some sunlight for him and his babe.

Bright sunlight blinded him as he stepped out onto the balcony and he grunted. It was way to bright for being the middle of winter here. “You should head inside. We don’t want you catching cold.”

”Pregnant Hobbits need at least two hours of sunlight a day so that their fauntling will grow up to be strong and healthy.” Bilbo replied with his eyes closed. He was wearing enough layers to be more blanket than hobbit, and that made Thorin smiled with love laced in both his smile and eyes. 

“Don’t you wish for some company?” Bilbo laughed softly and looked at Thorin. 

“From you? Always, but sometimes a hobbit needs a break from the other dwarves.”

”I could bring back some hobbits from the Shire?”

”Oh Heavens! No! I could barely handle the scandal if my family found out I had a child out of wedlock! And with a dwarf no less!” Bilbo huffed and rubbed his slightly rounded stomach. “Although, I would never regret going on this journey.”

”I’m glad, Ghivashel. I’m glad.” Thorin smiled. “I... I have something for you?”

Bilbo raised an eyebrow and Thorin swallowed a lump in his throat before putting on a farce. “I would like to court you, Bilbo Baggins of the Shire. If you would have me.”

He held out the plate of the burnt Peach Roses and waited. After a few moments of silence he sighed. “You hate it.”

”No!” Bilbo shouted before regaining himself. “Sorry, I was just caught off guard and yes. I will have you.”

Thorin smiled softly and put the plate down on the table next to his hobbit. He waited anxiously as he watched as Bilbo gently took one from the plate and put it in his mouth for a bite. His breath caught in his throat once a bite was taken and chewed at a slow pace, as if he was testing uncharted waters.

”Well...?”

”It’s not bad for a first time baker,” Bilbo mumbled as he coughed a little. He took a sip of his tea that Dis had given him for nausea before continuing. “Although, I have never known someone to put in salt in something that is supposed to use sugar.”

”Oh _Mahal,_” Thorin groaned out and put his head in his hands. “Did I mess up?”

”A common mistake really. What I really want to know is why you gave me that type of pasty. Normally, a puff pastry is given at the end,” Bilbo snorted before continuing. “And it is meant to symbolize a want for a family, which is a little too late for that considering I am with babe.”

Thorin breathe out a laugh. “I am not good with this courting thing.”

”Neither am I. We can be bad at it together.” Thorin took the small hand that was owned by his One. 

“Together.”

...

”Dis, I this really necessary?” Thorin grunted in response as he sat still for an official painting.

”Yes, you going to be crowned in two weeks! You need to have an official portrait of kings!” Dis snapped as she watched as Ori sketch out the picture. 

“Master Thorin! Please stop fidgeting!” Ori huffed as his hand moved fluidly across the paper. Thorin just huffed in response and tried to stop fidgeting.

“This is really annoying,” Thorin said after an hour or so.

”It’s a good thing that I am done with the sketch,” sighed Ori. Thorin held back his smile and quickly trie to escape. Keyword: _Try. _

“Oh no you don’t!” Dis snapped and grabbed her elder brother. “You need to get to your fitting with Dori, you need to go over security with Dwalin, guest keeping with Balin, your tea-time with Bilbo, and weapons training with Fili and Kili!”

”Wait- tea-time with Bilbo?”

“yes,” Dis replied as she dragged her brother towards his next appointment. “Honestly, if you didn’t have me, Balin, or Bilbo, you and my sons have no idea what to do.”

Thorin just rolled his eyes and followed along.

* * *

Bilbo walked slowly towards the kitchen in the middle of the night. There were perks when he had a magic ring and can soft footsteps. All he wanted was some bacon and eggs for a midnight snack and he didn’t want to worry or wake Thorin or the rest of his dwarves. 

He was perfectly able to make some bacon and eggs by himself thank you very much!

To think that he, a perfect gentle hobbit couldn’t make a simple meal was blasphemy! Bilbo just shook his head and pulled out a pan once he reached the kitchen. 

All of a sudden, Bilbo felt a chill go up his spine as though he was being watched by something or _someone._ “Hello...?”

Nothing. Absolute silence. _‘Come on Bilbo Baggins! It must have been the wind because there are no such as..._’

** _CRASH!_ **

Nope. 

Bilbo quickly made his way back to the royal suites and went straight back to bed, but felt as if he was being watched there too. There couldn’t be ghosts here. _‘Although many people died in and surrounding...Dammit. Stop thinking about it! There are no such things as ghosts like in Old Took’s stories!’_

Bilbo flinched when he heard the wind howling through the pipes that ran through the mountain kingdom. He kept repeating that there were no such things as ghosts before he looked over in the corner by the bathroom.

There was a silhouette of a dwarf just standing there.

“THORIN!” Bilbo screeched in horror and ran out of his bedroom. The royal family all came running out of their personal rooms while in their pajamas with weapons in their hands. 

“Bilbo!” Thorin yelled and wrapped the and that didn’t have a weapon in it around the scared creature. “What is the matter?”

”I s-saw someone in there!” Bilbo stuttered out and buried his face into the dwarf kings neck.

”What?” Thorin asked in shock. The guard outside had never alerted him about anything.

”By my bathroom!” Bilbo cried and clung harder as Dis opened the bedroom door with caution. She called out that if there was anyone to just come out because they were surrounded. 

No one responded. So Dis quickly turned on a lamp as Fili and Kili had her back. Once the light was on, they searched every corner of the room they could think of but there was no one anywhere in the room. Kili came out and looked at his Uncle’s Hobbit. “Are you sure that there was someone in your room?” 

“I thought I saw someone...sorry for disturbing your sleep.”

”I think we all had a stressful day,” Dis said as she changed the subject. “Let’s get back to bed.”

The young dwarves nodded and quickly retreated back into their rooms. Although, the yet to be crowned King Under the Mountain didn’t return to bed just yet.

”Y-you should head to bed Thorin.”

”Bilbo,” Thorin said softly. “You are still trembling.”

”I just n-need some sleep.”

”Would you like me to stay with you until you fall asleep?” Thorin asked. 

“You need your sleep...”

”Bilbo,” Thorin scolded. 

“By Yavanna, yes!” Bilbo cried. “I’m scared because I heard someone messing around in the kitchens and-“

”Wait, you went down to the kitchens yourself? The common kitchens? How did you get pass- Nevermind. Don’t tell me.” Thorin exhaled a shaky breath. “Let’s get you to bed. The babe needs his rest as well.”

Bilbo gave a sleepy smile as he laid down in his bed while Thorin pulled up a seat next to the bed and held his hand. “It could be a girl.”

Thorin chuckled. “Whatever you say, **Sanûrzud (perfect sun).**” 

“You know,” Bilbo whispered as he yawned. “I will get you to teach me Khuzdul one day.”

”One day. One day.” Thorin replied as Bilbo’s eyes fluttered shut. After a few moments Bilbo’s breathing became slow and Thorin kissed his hand. “I promise to protect you. I would rather die than lose you again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, my spring break got extended, so Imma keep giving y’all updates. 
> 
> remember to review because when your reviews feed my need for praise. 
> 
> Bye Bye.


	17. Chapter 17

Thorin had to travel to Dale in order to help the rebuilding efforts. Both Bard and Thorin were hesitant to Ori together due to the past, but due to Bard’s children begging to see Bilbo, they decided that it would be better to work together. 

“Bilbo,” Tilda called as she ran to hug the Hobbit. “I missed you! How is the babe? Can you name it Tilda Jr.?”

Bilbo laughed softly and hugged the small child back. “Hello Tilda. Have you been a good girl for your father?”

Tilda nodded happily and her older siblings just sighed in exasperation. They informed her that Bard would not like her running around in Erebor without an escort. She pouted in response. “But Mister Bilbo lives here!”

”Yes,” Sigrid sighed and pinched the bridge on her nose. “He is with babe! Do you want him to get hurt accidentally?”

”No.” Bilbo noticed the tears gathering in Tilda’s eyes when she was scolded by her sister, so he stepped in.

”I’m sure she meant to real harm. Come, I have Elevenses ready for you three. I hope you don’t mind, but Tauriel and Legolas will be joining us.”

”I like Tauriel!”

“Well, that’s good.” Bilbo smiled and walked towards the common room of the royal quarters with three young ones following him. “Fili and Kili couldn’t join us due to Thorin wanting them to help with reconstruction.”

”How are you doing here? Did you make up with King Thorin?” Sigrid asked.

”He is now officially courting me. Although, he did take a while to ask.” Bilbo put his hand on his cheek and shook his head. “He always feel that he is unworthy of love an it just makes me sad.”

Sigrid nodded in understanding. “Is it hard to be in love with a dwarf...?”

”At times. Hard headed, stubborn, always expect you to be a dwarf. However, they are the sweetest things too ever live. I love my thirteen dwarves,” Bilbo cooed and sat down at the table which had a tea set on it with Legolas and Tauriel already there. “Why? Do you have a certain dwarf that you have your eyes on?”

Sigrid blushed fiercely and looked away. “I...I have no idea what you are talking about!”

Bilbo gave her a cheeky smile and poured her, Tilda, and Bain a cup of tea. He turned his attentions towards Bain. “What about you? Anyone catch your eye?”

Bain, who was drinking his cup of tea, started to cough profusely. After a few moments and Sigrid smacking him on the back, Bain finally stopped coughing. “I...I’m sorry w-what...?”

”Anyone catch your eye?” Bain spluttered in embarrassment and Bilbo just laughed. He loved teasing those he cares about. Just ask Fili and Kili. Now...

”Legolas? Tauriel? What about you?” Bilbo gave them a smile and watched as the two elf’s become as red as Tauriel’s hair and start to stutter out in answer. Hey, he was a Hobbit, and Hobbits love to gossip. If any of the gossip is true or not, well, we’ll see. 

Tilda giggled and took a biscuit as she watched all of the older people blush and act hilariously.

* * *

Thorin looked at himself in the mirror as he wore the Dwarven Ceremonial Robes that all Erebor Kings were to wear on their coronation day. 

This will finally be the day. The day were he will officially be the King Under the Mountain and his sister-sons will be officially princes.

”You won’t magically make your reflection change by staring at it.” Thorin used the mirror to see who was behind him and smiled when he saw his Hobbit. Bilbo gave him a smiled an stood next to his dwarf with ceremonial robes that the Consort Under the Mountain would wear (but he didn’t know that.). “Besides, I don’t you would change your appearance since you look handsome.”

Thorin chuckled and took Bilbo’s hand into his own and gave it a small squeeze. “You are gorgeous, Ghivashel.”

”Thank you! Dori said that he designed them to be my size and said that it was meant to be worn by someone important. Although, I would like to know why I had to wear it and not other members.”

The robes the Bilbo wore was the same shade of Blue as Thorin’s eyes as well as his robes. It was still larger than the poor Hobbit, but a much better fit than it originally was. The original size could comfortably fit Dwalin since it was made for Thorin’s grandmother, who was a tough warrior who defeated Thror in battle once upon a time.

”You should be getting ready to head out,” Bilbo told him. “And you haven’t even braided your hair yet!”

Thorin chuckled bashfully and turned around in order to find two things: his beads and the next courting present for Bilbo. Aha! Here it is! It was a locket that was made from silver and sapphire that had a smaller picture of Thorin’s kingly portrait since the second gift was wither a locket with a picture or a lock of hair, and well, hair is sacred to dwarves.

”Is this...?” Bilbo asked as Thorin held the locket up. Thorin nodded.

”I made the chain myself. It is made from silver and sapphire. I would have made it from Mithril but there is a shortage of Mithril-"

"Thorin, it's wonderful. I love it." Thorin's face lit up and asked if he could put on the necklace on Bilbo's neck. The Hobbit smiled and nodded. "Now, finish getting ready for your big day." 

...

Bilbo thought that Thorin looked very regal when he knelt down when Gandalf started speaking. It was a speech that was too long for BIlbo to truly care to listen to considering his dwarf was dressed up and he would even say that he is a plate of sexy with a side of hotness sauce, but if he ever said that then even Ol' Bullrider Took would have a stroke! And he beheaded a goblin for Yavanna's sake!

He was quickly pulled out of his thoughts when Gandalf shouted. "All hail Thorin II Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King Under the Mountain!" 

Every single dwarf that lived in the mountain shouted and cheered for their newly crowned king of Erebor. Finally, the rightful king has been recognized and rightfully seated on the throne of the former lonely mountain. To rein until Fili was fully bloomed and blossomed into the budding king that Bilbo knew that he would be. For now, however, Thorin would rule justly and fairly.

Why does this feel like a romance novel that he might have read at some point. They were his guilty pleasure. To read romance novels during supper by the fire as he sat in his armchair with a blanket in his lap. Ah, how he missed that, but the future is undecided yet so we'll see how it goes at the time. 

"Bilbo," Dis called from next to her brother and sons. "Come over here!"

The Hobbit listened to the dwarven princess and nodded in greeting to Thorin and the boys. "Your majesties."

"Now, now! None of that! You are basically family at this point!" Kili laughed and wrapped one arm around Bilbo's shoulders. "I call sitting next to Bilbo at the feast!" 

"That's not fair!" Ori cried from besides his brothers. "I wanted to sit next to him!"

"I'm the crown prince! So obviously he'll next to me!"

"We want Bilbo!" Called all of Bombur's children.

"I haven't got to know Mister Baggins! I get to sit next to him!" Gimli exclaimed by his father and mother.

Bilbo blushed profusely when all of the young dwarves (and dwarflings) started fighting over who got to sit next to him. It made his heart beat with happiness since they all cared for him. Sure, he had younger cousins and the like, but he never had a relationship with them since to others he was "odd" and their parents didn't want them near him. With dwarves he was odd, but in cultural difference way. Dwarfings loved him and their parents loved to let him watch them. 

"**itkiti!" **Thorin yelled at the company and the others. "We will let Bilbo decided who he'll want to sit with. So stop this childish squabble!"

All of the dwarves stared at Bilbo in anticipation and Bilbo looked around nervously. "I'll next to....Dis."

All of them groaned in frustration as Dis whooped and hollered about how she is better than them all since Bilbo chose her. "Take that you suckers!"

She grabbed Bilbo and squeezed him in happiness, and whispered in his ear with glee. "Don't think I haven't noticed that necklace around your neck. I know who made it. We are going to talk about that, **agnâtkharm.**"

Why does it seem that Bilbo made a mistake?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Welp, due to quartentine expect more updates! Oh and I made a Lord of the Rings Discord:
> 
> https://discord.gg/gkYtFv9
> 
> itkiti - silence!  
agnâtkharm - brother in law


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Imma change the rating to T.

Tharnoir stared at the sleeping Hobbit. He was beautiful, in the odd way, and it was a shame that he was spoiled by the toxic touch of his cousin. He was now damaged goods, but does he really care?

Tharnoir stroked Bilbo's hair as the Hobbit slept, peacefully unaware. His hair was as beautiful as gold and skin looked as soft as the finest silk that the artisan's would create. Once he disposes of the four dwarves in front of him for the throne maybe he can steal the Hobbit. Of course, he must get rid of the bastard that resides in the inside of the creature.

He silently took out some rope and a rag in order to gag the halfling. Once he shoved the gag in the halfling's mouth he woke up and started to struggle, but Tharnoir threatened to gut the bastard growing inside him and that made the Hobbit stop struggling. Tharnoir gave him a toothy grin and continued tying him up. He grabbed Bilbo by the ropes that tied him up and dragged him down the hidden tunnel that he used to enter the room.

The Hobbit did trip over his feet a few times but the dwarf just grabbed the Hobbit and shoved him in order to keep going. He was going to deal with his cousin and his heirs. His brother was an idiot and a** Kakhuf inbarathrag.** Always acting like he was better than him since their father gave Dain control of the Iron Hills. He deserves to rule just as much as they do and he will make them resend the throne. He WILL rule Erebor and all of the dwarves. To think that his cousin would befriend men and _elves. _The mere thought would have Durin himself role in his grave. 

"Please, stop this!" Bilbo cried as Tharnoir threw him on a cart that was connected to a couple of war rams. 

"Shut up, halfling." He growled and commanded the rams to move as they left the underground tunnels of Erebor. "If your precious King Under the Mountain truly cares for you then he would give up the throne to me. If not, then you and that bastard will die."

* * *

"Where's Bilbo?" Dori asked at breakfast. "We were supposed to meet each other before breakfast so that I can hem these new outfits I designed for him."

All the dwarves and their family looked around at each other as the murmured. It wasn't normal for Bilbo to cancel on them without prior notice and now to skip breakfast with the company? That was unheard of, even more so since the baby was revealed. It would out eat both Bombur AND all of the dwarflings. 

"Maybe he is still sleeping? Bilbo _did _ stay up to make sure all of us got to bed safely," Ori informed the others. "He does deserve to sleep in."

"Someone should check on him though," Thorin muttered. "Fili?"

"Yes, Uncle." FIli said and went off towards the royal chambers. Fili loved Bilbo since he reminded him on his mother at times (and he makes Fili special treats that only Fili likes) and he made his uncle happy. He grew up with his uncle constantly putting others needs before his own and also went without at times. Thorin was constantly working hard for little coin and his disdain of other races grew and grew.

That's until Bilbo came.

Sure, they did bicker a lot once Bilbo got more comfortable with the company. Bilbo was the only member of the company willingly to fight with Thorin when he was being pigheaded. Most likely because Thorin wasn't in charge of the Hobbit like he was for the other dwarves. It's hard to use your kingly powers on a creature that wasn't of your own kin and the Hobbit used it to his advantage. He kept Thorin grounded and help him. 

"Bilbo...?" Fili knocked on the door that closed off Bilbo's room from the outside. "Bilbo, are you okay? You missed breakfast and Uncle is getting worried."

After a few moments with a response, Fili stared getting worried. Not even a pregnant Hobbit could be _this _heavy of a sleeper. It's been about three months since Bilbo got pregnant and he hasn't shown to be fatigued. He called for Bilbo one more time before kicking down the door. Although, he did have his foot bounce off the first few times since the door was oak that was reinforced with gold.

Finally, once Fili burst through the door he saw that the pregnant Hobbit's room empty. He looked in the bathroom and in the closet but alas, there was no BIlbo. 

Okay.

It was time to panic.

"Uncle!" Fili shouted as he ran back to the dinning room. "Uncle!"

All the dwarves at the table (minus the dwarflings) all grabbed their weapon of choice at the sound of the Crown Prince's fear laced voice. "What's wrong, Fili?"

"Bilbo's gone. He's no where in the royal quarters." Fili explained as the other dwarves froze in fear. They knew that Tharnoir was still out there and most likely had their Hobbit.

"How did he get in there?!" Thorin roared at the guards who stood in front of the royal chambers. The guards shook and stammered that no one had even come close to the doors or were let into the chambers last night.

"So how did he get there?" Dis hissed as she pointed her ax at the guards.

"The tunnels," Balin whispered as his eyes widened. 

"The what?" Bofur asked.

"There are tunnels in the consort's bedroom for when they need to make a quick escape. I thought they collapsed when Smaug entered the Kingdom." Balin looked at Thorin. "I'm so sorry..."

"It's not your fault Balin. I forgot about them too." Thorin sounded haunted. His One was taken by Tharnoir last night while he was blissfully unaware of what was happening. He was peacefully sleeping while Bilbo could be fighting for his life. His and their unborn babe's life.

Thorin swiftly turned around with orcist raised when he felt someone shakes him. He froze when he saw that it was his sister. "Dis, I..."

"I'll let it slide this time," Dis stated with a small smile. "We _will _find your Hobbit and your child Thorin. I swear we will save him from that Kakhuf inbarathrag."

Thorin gripped his sister's shoulders and rested his forehead on hers in a gesture of gratefulness, but gave her an unamused look when she spoke again. 

"Besides, Bilbo and I usually get together for tea in order to talk smack about you!" Dis smiled.

"Stay away from my Hobbit."

"No."

* * *

Bilbo gave a frustrated huff as this unknown dwarf threw him a slab of barely cooked meat. First he kidnaps him in the middle of the night and now he throws food at him like he's an animal? He is so glad he at least trained his dwarves to be more civilized since it seems the other dwarves he's interacted with (minus the children in the dwarrows since they were lovely) has had no home training what so ever!

"Must you be so brutish?" 

**"Abrâfu shaikmashâz!" **Tharnoir snapped at the Hobbit. Ever since he took the gag out of his mouth to eat the annoying creature won't shut up! He should have killed him in the bed but if he did he wouldn't have the upper hand on Thorin and his company. 

"Honestly, you would probably get your way more if you had manners-" Bilbo squeaked when Tharnoir grabbed him and held a blade to his stomach.

"If you do not shut your trap then I will gut this bastard from your stomach and make you eat it. Now shut up!" Bilbo nodded quickly and let out an 'oof' when Tharnoir threw him on the ground like he was trash. "Now eat the food and wait until you have use to me. Once I become King you will have your mouth sewed shut with thread and make you nothing more then a bed warmer."

With that, Tharnoir slammed the door shut and left the terrified Hobbit alone. Bilbo shook with fear and placed a hand over his stomach. He was scared for not only for his baby but his dwarves as well. Would he kill them? Would he let them live?

He wanted Thorin. He wanted to be in his arms and listen to Thorin talk. Thorin would rescue him, right? But until then...

What will happen now...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a little short! Couldn't think of anymore to add to this chapter!
> 
> "Abrâfu shaikmashâz - (You) Descendent of Rats
> 
> Kakhuf inbarathrag - Goat Turd


	19. Chapter 19

Thorin was ready to just run in and start hacking away at Tharnoir and his underlings in order to get his hobbit back. If it wasn’t for the one dwarf in all of Erebor who had a brain cell, he probably would be doing just that. “Dammit, Thorin! Think this through! If you go in without a plan then Tharnoir would cause even more harm to Bilbo and the babe!”

”I can’t just wait around here and wait for Bilbo to be slaughtered by that backstabbing-“ Dis held up a hand to stop her brother.

”He won’t kill your hobbit. Bilbo is his leverage against you and the others! He won’t kill him right away!”

”Yeah, but Bilbo’s sass can get him into trouble some-“ Kili was interrupted when his brother elbowed him in the side, hard. Fili hissed at Kili that it was not the time to point out that since their uncle is already on edge and didn’t need to be reminded that Bilbo is prone to mouth off to those he really shouldn’t mouth off to. 

That did not help Thorin’s mood.

Dis quickly took notice of her brother’s increasing agitation and told Balin to make the boys help out with something. Anything for them to leave the room and stop making her brother agitated. Thorin was already on edge and now he looked like he was about to do a dive over the edge.

”Thorin,” she warned as the King Under the Mountain started to pace in frustration.

”Dis, I already lost him once. I can’t lose him again.” Dis stared at her brother in shock. He sounded so _broken. _Her brother was a protector, a leader, a strong dwarf. To see him so broken was just unnerving. She shot a glance at Balin, who was also as unnerved as her. 

She knew what he felt like though. To feel helpless when you worry for your One when they are in a dangerous situation. When you have no idea when you will see them again, and the worse situation of your One dying. The death of her husband had caused her so much pain that she was forced into labor that night she found out. Due to Kili being early, both his and her lives were on the line.

But to have your One and your unborn babe taken away from you? That pain must be unbearable. 

“Mahal, make sure Bilbo is okay,” Dis prayed. They had to get the Hobbit Under the Mountain before something dire happens.

* * *

“My little sweet pea,” Bilbo whispered as he rubbed his pregnant belly. “Your father will save us like he always seems to. Honestly, I’m surprised he has kept me around for this long. I love your father but he hurt me as well as you. It’s...I just want to be back in his arms again.”

”Talking to ye self? Ye must be going crazy,” Tharnoir chuckled as he threw a chunk of raw, rotten meat at Bilbo’s feet. “Eat up. Can’t have ye croaking on meh before ye are useful to meh.”

”I can’t-“

”Ey don’t care!” The dwarf roared and Bilbo flinched back in response. “Ey should kill ye and that damn bastard!”

With that, Tharnoir turned around and left the terrified Hobbit alone. Bilbo looked at the spot where the dwarf was and then looked at the maggot-infested meat that sat on the floor. He knows that it is poison to his baby, but which is the lesser evil? Pregnant Hobbits have to eat at _least _nine meals a day, but ever since his kidnapping two days ago; he has only been fed only twice a day.

If a pregnant Hobbit doesn’t get enough food to the unborn baby then once it is born...

Bilbo shudders to think of it. He was already high risk with his baby as it was: a hybrid child between a dwarf and a hobbit, being only one babe, as well as the fact that he has felt little movement in his stomach. Normally, hobbit babes would be kicking and indicating that they are there and they are excited to meet their family. No movements though. He’s tried singing to his baby. Reading his favorite adventure stories to the babe. He’s even read some dwarven stories to the babe! It was unnerving him but nothing bad did happen. No miscarriage. No bleeding to indicate that the babe had died in his stomach. 

If only he could find someone who has had a babe that is a mixture of a dwarf an hobbit.

......

The hobbit woke up when he was grabbed by the neck on his nightshirt. He gagged as the collar dug into his neck, cutting off his air flow. He tried to loosen the grip, but the more he struggled the harder his taker pulls on his collar as he was dragged out of the cell.

”Wise and shine! It seems that ye can finally be of use to meh!” Bilbo couldn’t focus on the words though of his surroundings as he lungs cried for air. He needed air for the babe. He was fighting of just a single gasp of air and once he was on the edge of passing out, he was thrown on the grown. Bilbo gasped for air as he laid on the ground, but his relief was short-lived when he was grabbed again.

This time with a blade pressed against his neck. 

Bilbo heard muffled voices but he couldn’t pay attention to them. He could hear his blood pumping through his ears so any noise was muffled by the blood flow.

”-ilbo!”

”M—ter Bog—“

Before he could pay attention, he felt his head get slammed into the ground quickly. He felt a liquid slowly fall down his face from his forehead and Bilbo quickly covered his stomach so that his baby could be protected from the abuse from his kidnapper. “Thorin!” He cried as he curled into a ball. “Help...”

* * *

Thorin had to be physically restrained by his close friends as he watched as Tharnoir slammed his hobbit’s head on the ground. They couldn’t do anything though since Tharnoir still had Bilbo in his clutches.

”Thorin! Help...” His heart broke. The one that he had hurt was calling out for him. 

“Laddie, you must stop this!” Balin hissed in his ear. “I know it hurts right now! But we must get Bilbo and it wouldn’t help-“

Suddenly, an arrow flew by their faces and hit Tharnoir in the hand, knocking the knife from his hand. The dwarves looked behind them and saw someone they were hoping to avoid.

Thranduil.

Tharnoir screamed in pain as he grabbed his hand in pain. The arrow went straight through his hand and he gripped it from the base. He was so close! The throne was within his reach! The dwarf scrambled over the halfling and tried to reach the knife, but he withered in pain when he felt the halfling’s giant foot kicked him in his dwarven bits.

”Ah!” As Tharnoir fell to the side in pain, Bilbo rolled out from under his captor and grabbed the knife from the ground. Bilbo wasn’t thinking about anything but getting away from the man. As he scrambled to his feet, his dwarves ran towards the disgraced dwarf in order to subdue him. He wanted to stay and watch as that twice-damned dwarf gets his punishment, but he was pulled away by a slender hand.

”Thrand-“

”Shush. Now is not the time,” comforted the elven king. “Let’s get you cleaned up-“

”My baby!” Tauriel put her hand on his shoulder and reassured him that they will check on the baby. That both him and the baby will be alright.

...

Thorin punched the dwarf he formally called kin in the gut. This **mak en E ha’ak **had the nerve to lay a hand on his One. Dain had tried to beg for mercy for his brother’s life, but after he saw for his own eyes that his own brother was willing to frame him for the murder of Bilbo then he stopped his protests. He had given the benefit of the doubt to his brother, but that blew up in his face.

“Ey can’t believe meh own brother,” Dain whispered as he hit at a training log with his axe. He thought about how He could have angered his brother. Did he make Tharnoir think that he was useless? Did he hurt his brother? What made his sweet younger brother a homicidal maniac? 

* * *

Thranduil was livid. Absolutely, livid.

”I am going to kill those dwarves,” he said as he dressed the sleeping hobbit’s wounds. They had to carefully find the right herbs due to the poor thing being so malnourished and he kept asking how his baby was, but Thranduil knew that the chances of the baby surviving the ordeal was slim. Bilbo surviving the death of his baby even less so.

”How is he, Ada?”

Thranduil sighed and motioned fo his son to come to him. “Bilbo is fine but I have ya to check on the babe.”

”But-!”

”I know!” Thranduil snapped. “I know I could have helped it, but the damage to the babe is too great my son. If I do check on the poor thing, there is a giant chance that...”

Legolas hook his head in sadness. He wanted to protect the hobbit that was amazing to him. Almost everyone in the Wooden Realm loved the Hobbit who became a close friend to their king. To think that he might lose the manifestation of his and the dwarfs love.

”I will check now due to him finishing applying the herbs to him.” Legolas held his breath in nervously and watched as his father rubbed his hand across the stomach of Bilbo, but then he stopped.

”Ada?”

”I...I can’t feel a heartbeat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry :P
> 
> mak en E ha’ak - son of a she-dog (bitch)

**Author's Note:**

> Also I have a discord so if you want to talk to me about it just follow this link:
> 
> http://discord.gg/hkUPneP
> 
> Kofi:
> 
> ko-fi.com/nerdkenz


End file.
